Te seguiré hasta lo oscuro
by thedrunkenspot
Summary: Capítulo 17 arriba! Continúa el Fic. Ella ha tomado una decisión respecto a Omer, pero ¿cómo cambiarán las cosas entre ella y Leo?
1. La pregunta

Capítulo 1

**"La pregunta"**

_¿Voy a vivir para siempre no es así?_

Ella sentía su voz como si se encontrara debajo de agua. De pronto se da cuenta que está recostada en una vieja alfombra, en un extraño lugar que no parece reconocer. Las paredes están cubiertas de roca y hay muy poca luz. Se siente cómoda con su rostro apoyada en el hombro de Omer, inundada de su aroma y sintiendo la firmeza de su brazo rodeándole el cuello. Ella no recuerda si alguna vez si sintió tan enamorada de su mejor amigo en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, aunque con lo cercanos que eran si sintiera como una eternidad. El olor de Omer era intoxicante.

- No lo sé. ¿Te lo molestaría si tuvieras que pasar el resto de la eternidad conmigo?

La voz de Leo sacó a Ella de su embriaguez.

La cara de Omer ya no se encontraba allí sino la de Leo, el vampiro de 600 años destinado a ser su guardián.

- No, es que no sé si quiero vivir para siempre. No sé si quiero pasar por el dolor de perder a todos los que conozca.

- Los perderás de todas formas Ella. Tú ya no perteneces a este mundo… y mientras más pronto lo entiendas menos dolor habrá en tu vida de aquí en adelante.

- No sé cómo comenzar.

- Yo puedo ser tu puerta.

Y los labios de Leo se sintieron tan cálidos como nada de lo que la joven había experimentado jamás.

Ella despertó lentamente con el sabor de Leo desvaneciéndose de su boca. Aún podía sentir ese calor y era lo que más le incomodaba. ¿Por qué Leo había tenido que ocupar el lugar de Omer en su sueño? ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien?

Serle infiel a Omer con Leo aunque fuera en sueños se sentía como la peor de las traiciones. No ayudaba en lo absoluto percibir una hendidura a los pies de su cama que no correspondía a ella. Leo de seguro había estado allí, cuidándola. "Si me besó mientras dormía voy a matarlo" pensó. Probablemente por eso había soñado con que lo besaba, sí, de seguro era por eso.

La presencia de Leo o cualquier cosa que pudiera tener que ver con él u Omer no explicaban la extraña pregunta que Ella hacía en su sueño, y ese pensamiento no la dejaba en paz incluso cuando ya faltaban pocos metros para entrar a la escuela. "¿Voy a vivir para siempre?" Dios… qué es eso de ser medio vampira y nunca haberlo pensado; soy una verdadera idiota. ¿Qué acaso sin la presencia de mi guardián no puedo recordar que soy la profeta?

El sonido en su teléfono celular la sacó del trance.

"No puedo ir a la escuela hoy, mamá está enferma y tuve que cuidarla. Cuando papá llegue podré ir a verte a tu casa. Que tengas un buen día."

Era un mensaje de Omer. Por un momento Ella sintió alivio de mostrarle su cara de vergüenza esta mañana.

Probablemente Omer se daría cuenta de lo que soñé. Puede literalmente ver a través de mí. Soy tan transparente.

Mientras cerraba y guardaba su móvil, mientras escuchaba el discurso de Amnón en la formación, incluso tras las bromas de Guy… Ella podía sentir la mirada de Leo acompañándola en cada uno de sus pasos. A veces podía ser tan maleducado, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ir a saludarla.

- ¿Qué acaso no amanecí bien hoy? ¿Me veo tan mal que no quieres ir a saludarme? – Ella hablaba a un costado del hombro de Leo mientras éste esperaba a que se llenara el salón.

- Lo siento ¿He causado una herida en tu corazón? – Leo no parecía preocupado.

- No, no te preocupes. Sólo me llamó la atención de un vampiro tan correcto y fiel olvidar su misión aquí en la escuela Green. Aunque haya paz entre humanos y vampiros nuevamente.

-Yo no olvido mi misión. ¿Estoy aquí no? Aún sigo cuidándote como niñera siendo que ya sabes que tu lugar está en la residencia. Aún en tiempos de paz es más seguro que estés allí.

- No es necesario Leo, de verdad. Estoy bien acá. – La mirada de Ella se tornó compasiva y dulce-. Mi familia me cuida, mis amigos me cuidan… y sé que tú me cuidas.

Para ser una muchacha de dieciséis años, Ella a veces actuaba con la sabiduría y la confianza de alguien de seiscientos; aunque con la experiencia de… bueno… alguien de dieciséis.

- Espero que no llegue el día en que te arrepientas de ésa decisión. Por más que te quiera en la residencia ruego porque no llegue ese día.

Ésa mirada de confianza que Ella ponía sobre los ojos de Leo le recordaba con amargura el día en que derrotaron a Amnón y lograron un acuerdo de paz entre humanos y vampiros. El día en que Ella eligió el amor de Omer por sobre el de él, pero confiando en la entereza moral de Leo: "Sé que lo entenderás, y aunque no esté contigo sé que me protegerás. Eres mi guardián y te necesito". Fueron las última palabras de la conciencia de Ella a su mente antes de tomar la mano de Omer y marchar en la dirección contraria.

Desde aquel día Leo ha procurado mantener distancia y cuida a Ella desde lejos. Y, de todos modos, si Jamon está en lo cierto, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la profeta finalmente vuelve a su lugar de origen. Ella finalmente será parte del mundo de los vampiros y no del de los humanos. ¿Qué daño podrían hacer Omer y éstos niños un par de meses? El lado cálido e inocente de la Ella humana también lo merecía. Por eso Leo habían intercedido frente a él pidiendo más tiempo para la heredera.

Tras largos minutos de haber comenzado la clase Ella finalmente se atreve a preguntar.

- ¿Estuviste en mi cuarto anoche no es así? –tenía miedo de preguntar, temía alguna provocadora respuesta de parte de Leo que le recordara al sueño de anoche. Temía que Leo pudiera leer tras sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Y eso te sorprende por qué? – Leo no apartó la vista del pizarrón ni dejó de transcribir la materia.

- No me gusta, ya te lo he dicho. No es necesario ya.

- Es necesario Ella. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, para nada más. Y para serte sincero un par de horas al día no me parece suficiente, pero lo hago porque tú lo pediste.

- ¿Pero tiene que ser de noche?

- ¿Prefieres que lo haga cuando estés con Omer?

El tono de Leo a veces la asustaba. ¡No podría amarlo! ¿Por qué a veces parece que lo olvida? Es cruel y mezquino, y no le interesan mis sentimientos. Sólo hace lo que quiere.

- Gracias por ser tan considerado.

Incluso para un vampiro con tan poco interés en la conducta humana, el sarcasmo de Ella fue muy evidente.

La incomodidad es algo para aquellas personas que temen o se preocupan por lo que piensen los demás. Entre éstos dos una clase entera en completo silencio ya no podía alterarlos. Una profunda llaga abrió un abismo entre ellos.

Aún así había algo que Ella no podía dejar escapar y para eso como siempre necesitaba a Leo. Aún estaba la pregunta:

- Leo ¿Voy a vivir para siempre?


	2. Dos a la sombra de un árbol

Capítulo 2

"Dos a la sombra de un árbol."

El sonido de la hermosa voz de Ella se sentía como un susurro. Podía escucharle hablar suave junto a su oído aunque estuviera a un metro de distancia.

- Leo ¿Voy a vivir para siempre?

El rostro de la chica se asomó mientras al cerrar el casillero. A veces la inocencia de su belleza parecía quitarle el aliento, si tuviera un espejo de seguro podría ver sus pupilar crecer ¡Dios era tan hermosa!

Leo tomó una pausa para poder comprender lo que preocupaba a Ella.

- ¿Qué es esa pregunta tan repentina?

- Es que… anoche tuve un sueño…

- ¿Una visión?

- No, no una visión, un sueño. Y en el sueño yo sentía dudas y te preguntaba si acaso yo iba a vivir para siempre. Ya sabes, como soy mitad vampira y eso.

Leo sonrió un poco.

- ¿Tuviste un sueño conmigo? – En sus ojos Ella logró ver una pequeña chispa.

- Leo basta, estoy hablando en serio.

Leo tomó un respiro y se volteó para apoyar su espalda contra el casillero. Miró a Ella con calma y apartando la vista hacia el pasillo finalmente habló.

- Quizás deberíamos ir a afuera a hablar un poco.

Ambos se sentaron a en una banca bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol. Ella sentía un poco de temor pero ¿Era realmente miedo a tener vida eterna o miedo a no tenerla? Algo en ella sentía que no era correcto vivir igual que un mortal, que ése no sería su destino ¿O quizás era miedo de pelear contra todas esas fuerzas sobrenaturales con la vida de un humano promedio? La pausa de Leo parecía indicar que la respuesta no sería sencilla, aunque de todas formas… bueno, nunca lo eran.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tenía Ardak, Ella?

- No lo sé, pero creo que era bastante viejo.

- Él vivía para la gran guerra ¿qué tan viejo crees que era?

- Dios…

- Sí… así es.

Leo sonreía. Aunque Ella intentara ocultar lo sorprendida que estaba su rostro aún se mantenía un poco boquiabierto. De seguro porque aún no terminaba de entender lo que eso significaba.

- Mira Ella, Ardak no era inmortal. Él murió y Phatón también, y también vuestro padre. Eso sí eran criaturas especiales, y al menos Ardak, siendo el elegido, vivió muchos años, lo suficiente para guiar toda un era en la vida de vampiros inmortales. Su poder, el de los divididos, es tan grande como desconocido, y eso te hace fuerte. Ésa fortaleza, junto con sabiduría y paz, te darán un larga y próspera vida, si tú así lo deseas.

La cara de Ella mostró un poco más de calma. Un breve suspiró salió de su garganta y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó de cara a la calidez del sol.

- Sí verás caer más de una generación de humanos. –Leo continuó- Eso tenlo por seguro.

- Pero aún soy dueña de mi vida. Al final del día, son mis actos los que determinan mi destino. –La voz de Ella sonaba confiada y esperanzada.

- Es cierto. Pero debes saber que cada decisión que tomes, conciente o no, va a afectar el destino de los vampiros, y si decides restarte de eso pueden ocurrir cosas que cambiarán el destino del mundo humano de formas que ni tu ni yo podríamos imaginar. Aún si decidieras vivir tu vida como una humana ésta no se mantendrá a salvo si a los vampiros se le fuerza a vivir sin su profeta, y eso sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Tu vida depende de ti, pero también la de todos los humanos y la de todos los vampiros. Lo quieras o no el significado de tu sueño y de tus dudas tiene directa relación con lo que Jamon y yo hemos estado diciéndote todo este tiempo: Si bien eres una dividida, y toda tu vida has vivido como humana, tú lugar ahora está en el mundo de los vampiros. La seguridad de ambas especies depende de eso.

Leo tomó un respiro y mojó sus labios para seguir hablando.

- ¿Has visto al presidente o al Papa viviendo en barrios comunes? ¿Los ves haciendo el mismo trabajo día a día que hacen todos los demás? Para gobernar Ella… para guiar… debe hacerse desde arriba o desde el frente. Sé que temes que cambie la percepción que tienen los tuyos de ti y no quieres tener un trato diferente o especial al resto de los que conoces; eso es parte de tu humildad. Pero debes tenerlo, porque alguien que carga con un peso mayor al de los demás debe tener más cuidado con lo que hace, y es deber de quienes dependemos de ella él protegerla.

Ella escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Leo mientras de a poco su ceño empezaba a fruncirse y pequeñas lágrimas emergían de sus ojos.

- Y es deber de esa persona el protegerse también, porque tiene una gran responsabilidad con los otros. Una que nadie más puede asumir.

Leo intentaba cerrar su discurso con una sonrisa dulzona pero Ella no parecía caer mucho frente a sus encantos. Tomó un momento para que la muchacha volviera a respirar y pudiera emitir alguna oración.

-Fue un buen ejemplo el de los presidentes Leo. Deberías intentar ser profesor.

El vampiro experimentó un leve registro de decepción al escuchar aquella evasiva respuesta. ¿Entenderá Ella algún día? ¿Cómo zafarla de éstos sentimientos sin herirla, y sin transformarla en algo que no es?

- Escúchame Leo… pensaré. Pensaré bastante, te lo prometo. Lo prometo a ti, a mí y a todos. Y finalmente llegaré a ese lugar en dónde soy la profeta que este mundo merece. Pero dame tiempo, mucho tiempo. Necesito mucho tiempo para crecer y aceptar mi destino, porque perderé muchas cosas con él. Y tengo que crear fortaleza para vivir tantos siglos con ese dolor. En no muchos tiempo más los humanos de mi edad también decidirán qué quieren ser más adelante y dedicarán sus vidas a eso. Yo también lo haré.

Si bien se podía vislumbrar la tristeza en sus ojos, Ella procuró decir esto con una sonrisa y aceptar con calma algo que le había tomado un poco de trabajo comprender. No podía dejar de temerle al dolor, pero sabía que con el tiempo aprendería a vivir en paz con él, y algunos días hasta a olvidarlo.

Ahora el respiro de Ella fue más profundo, incluso le dio el impulso para levantarse del asiento.

- Ya. Es hora de irnos. La clase va a empezar.

Leo se quedó con la vista dolida mirando cómo la chica se alejaba con pasos ligeros, obviando por completo que él no caminaba a su lado.

Si tan sólo tuviera tan buenos ejemplos para hacerla comprender también que su larga vida no tendría por qué ser de dolor. Si tan sólo pudiera ser sincero y ofrecerle una eternidad de amor, calor y protección a su lado.

- Espero que vivas lo suficiente para llegar a amarme… Ella.


	3. En la habitación de Ella

_Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores (y los que vienen) pero no quise forzar más este proceso en la mente de Ella que están por leer a continuación. Intentaré poner más emoción a los capítulos que siguen. _

_Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que cumpla las expectativas de los fans de Split (en especial de los fans de Ella/Leo). Un saludo especial a **gloria-cullen-potter** por su review =) _

Capítulo 3

"**En la habitación de Ella"**

Al llegar a casa Ella no quería nada más que estar acostada. Nada se sentía tan bien como el acolchado de su ropa de cama, como el aroma del detergente… el aroma que tenía casa. Su habitación era de un verde vivo, allí estaban todos sus libros, todos sus discos, su ropa colgada en el armario, los muñecos que tenía desde que era una niña… todo lo que poseía, todo lo que era ella estaba en esa habitación. Todo menos ser dividida.

Ella intentó pensar en qué objetos de la habitación habían llegado allí después de que se enterara de la verdad sobre sus orígenes. No estaba seguro pero podía contar un chal que su madre había dejado allí al empezar el invierno y la rosa que Leo dejó en su almohada el mes pasado. Por como Leo está actuando últimamente, Ella ahora piensa que quizás fue una forma de decir adiós. Muy romántica y muy seductora, tal como lo es Leo.

El suelo de la sala crujió un par de veces antes de que se sintieran tres pequeños golpeteos en la puerta de la habitación.

- Ella ¿Puedo entrar? –La voz de Omer sacó a Ella en dos segundos de su cama. Se aproximó a su encuentro fingiendo tranquilidad. Los labios de del muchacho se sintieron cálidos y no tan culposos como lo imaginó.

- Hola. Te extrañé en la escuela hoy.- Sus palabras eran sinceras- ¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

- Está mejor, sólo necesita un poco de reposo.

Omer se recostó junto a Ella y la miró de reojo con una mirada traviesa.

- No me hubiera molestado faltar otro día a la escuela.

Ella se rió.

- Ya me parecía extraño tanta disposición a hacerlas de enfermero.

Omer suevizó su mirada y dijo:

- Sí te extrañé.

La besó con cuidado, casi como si fuera la primera vez. Sus labios se posaron despacio y lentamente y se sintieron humedecer al tacto. Ella colocó su mano en el hombro de Omer y éste posó su brazo por encima de su cintura. Despacio, Ella sentía cómo la temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a aumentar, como la respiración de su novio/mejor amigo se percibía entrecortada. El peso de una de las piernas de Omer se sintió sobre la suya, y de pronto sin pensarlo, el abrazo se tornó más apretado. Probablemente Ella hubiera caído en trance sino no hubiera recordado que la puerta de hallaba sin seguro y que sus padres aún no la llamaban para cenar. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo justo ahora? No quería que Omer pensara que lo estaba rechazando. Por lo menos él nunca se permitió emocionarse demasiado. Realmente no quería que Omer pensara que no lo deseaba.

Sus padres procuraron ser cuidadosos.

- ¡Ella! ¡Omer! La cena está lista.

Sus bocas se separaron nerviosas y despacio, se sonrieron de forma tímida con la mirada. Ella giró la cabeza hacia el techo.

- ¡Ya vamos!

Tras terminar de cenar y despedir a Omer en la entrada, Ella se puso su pijama y se sentó en la suave alfombra de su cuarto con la lámpara en un costado. Abrió las puertas de su armario y sacó una caja forrada en un lindo papel con flores azules, en su interior habían todo tipo de recortes de revistas de cuando era niña, de las bandas de moda que le gustaban, del actor de cine de quien estaba enamorada… habían tarjetas de cumpleaños de su familia, tickets de visita a museos y una que otra fotografía. Todo lo que correspondía a los últimos cinco años tenía la estampa de Omer en ello. "Pero no era mucho ¿o si?" pensó Ella; se preguntó cómo serían las cajas del resto de las chicas de su edad. ¿Cómo sería la caja de Zohar, por ejemplo? La gente se reiría de la caja de Ella. Encontró también una fotografía de sus abuelos y una carta de sus padres de antes de ingresar a la secundaria: "No importa qué elijas ser en la vida, siempre te apoyaremos. Con amor, Mamá y Papá." No era justo con ellos usar eso, ellos nunca habrían pensado en que antes de terminar la escuela tendría que convertirse en la profeta de los vampiros. Nunca nadie lo pidió, pero para ser sincera con ella misma, eran más las veces que Ella deseaba ser mordida y convertirse en vampiro completamente (y así dejar todos sus lazos humanos), que aquellas en que deseaba que todo lo ocurrido el año pasado jamás hubiera sucedido. ¿Cómo podría borrarlo después de todo lo que había vivido?

Después de leer y recordar un poco Ella volvió a poner las cosas en su sitio pero no volvió a la cama, en vez de eso colocó un disco y miró un rato por la ventana.

"_Burn it down till the embers smoke on the ground  
>And start new when your heart is an empty room…" <em>

La ciudad se veía tan calma. Ella deseó haber pasado más noches observando a través de ésta ventana. La música tintineaba a la par con la luces del exterior:

"…_The flames and smoke climbed out of every window  
>And disappeared with everything that you held dear<br>And you shed not a single tear for the things that you didn't need  
>'Cause you knew you were finally free."<em>

Ella dio gracias por este momento en que se sintió plena, feliz y en paz. Su vida solía ser un ridículo relejo de la nada y ella vivía hecha un manojo de nervios. Ahora que todo lo que conoció su había derrumbado, y el llamado de un destino extraño, desconocido y peligroso tocaba a su puerta… por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía fuerte y cómoda en su propia piel.

Canción: Your heart is an empty room – Death Cab for Cutie.


	4. La decisión

Capítulo 4

**"La decisión"**

Ella se levantó esa mañana con ánimo y hambrienta. Gozó su desayuno, besó con fuerza a sus padres y se dirigió a la escuela. Cuando ya avistaba la entrada inventó una escusa a Guy y con una sonrisa dijo que regresaría en unos segundos.

Pero nunca lo haría.

Apoyada en el muro de la esquina, lejos de la vista de todos y sin saber bien qué diablos intentaba hacer, Ella concentró sus pensamientos en Leo y deseó con toda la fuerza de sus instintos que él llegara a su encuentro. Sin tampoco saber por qué, cerró los ojos y extendió su mano lentamente hacia adelante. Esperaba no verse como una tonta (y no verse como una TOTAL tonta si aquella no resultaba), los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse y delataban su nerviosismo. Calmó su cuerpo y respiró hondo hasta que su mente estuviera serena. "Debes tener fé…-se dijo- TENGO fé" Esperó unos segundos y, como siempre lo supo, la mano de Leo se posó sobre la suya en la calidez de la confianza. Ambas se cerraron al unísono.

Ella levantó la vista y su mirada un tanto nerviosa se posó sobre la de su guardián.

- No sabía cómo pero intenté llamarte hasta aquí. ¿Funcionó o tan sólo ibas de paso?

- Funcionó.

Tomó otro par de segundos entre ambos para que Ella recuperara el habla.

- Leo… tenemos que ir a otro lugar. Déjame que te lleve.

Ambos caminaron en silencio unos minutos hasta un lugar que si bien había pasado mucho tiempo, Ella conocía muy bien. Era un viejo puente de concreto que atravesaba la avenida, y llegaba hasta una pequeña estación del tren local. En ningún momento Leo preguntó o intentó leer la mente de Ella para averiguar qué se estaba proponiendo. Sintió paz en el llamado de Ella, y la seguía sintiendo aún cuando juntos tomaron ese tren con rumbo desconocido y permanecieron más de media hora sentados en un vagón.

Era natural tener curiosidad eso sí, y su mirada pegada al rostro de Ella fueron evidencia para la muchacha.

- ¿Sabes? Te estás perdiendo una vista formidable por la ventana. Asumo que nunca has hecho este recorrido ¿me equivoco? –Ella finalmente le dirigió la palabra, esperando que el chico pudiera relajarse un poco.

- No, ni siquiera sé dónde estamos.

- Ahora nos movemos por la villa de Qythar, más adelante llegaremos a Senai, el lugar donde quiero llevarte.

- ¿Hay algo en particular que quieras mostrarme en ese lugar?

- No, la verdad no. Sólo quería que conversáramos, y quería que fuera allí. Eso es todo.

Al llegar a Senai Leo pudo en parte comprender por qué Ella quería tener su conversación allí. El lugar era hermoso: un prado de hierba clara iluminado por el brillante sol, a un costado se podía ver la parte trasera de una iglesia y bancas donde descansaban los ancianos; algunas flores blancas decoraban cada cierto tiempo el verde suelo. Algunos árboles frondosos regalaban unas gotas de sombra a los visitantes, pero Leo y Ella decidieron sentarse a la luz.

- La primera vez que vine aquí Guy yo éramos niños y nuestros padres nos trajeron. Debimos haber tenido unos 3 y 4 años pero aún lo recuerdo. Jugamos a hacer collares con las florecillas. Recuerdo eso y que más tarde sonaron unas campanas y una pareja de recién casados salió de aquella iglesia. Fue la primera vez que vi una novia.

Leo mantuvo su expresión como si Ella continuara hablando y él la escuchara atentamente. No sabía bien qué responder a eso exactamente y algo en él le decía que Ella aún no había terminado.

- Anoche, miraba por mi ventana, y entre muchas cosas pensé que si dedico mi existencia a ser la profeta de los vampiros nunca podré amar a alguien y celebrarlo en una iglesia como aquella chica. Sé que no es el cuento de hadas que la mayoría piensa que es, el matrimonio, pero de todas formas encuentro romance en la simple idea de formar una familia y envejecer en paz con alguien. Pero nunca me casaré.

Leo sonrió un poco y suspiró.

- No sé qué decir Ella. Sólo… no seas tan pesimista. Puedes tener un reinado de paz, y puedes amar a alguien y casarte si lo deseas. Con tu belleza… no será difícil Ella.

Ella no podía creer lo que Leo acababa de decir. ¡Sonaba tan sincero! Poco a poco comenzó a sentir cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban pero fue capaz de disimularlo.

- No se trata de eso. –respondió tímida.

- Claro que no, pero tú no eres sólo bella.

Por supuesto Leo siempre sabía qué decir, "no seas tan crédula Ella, no lo olvides". La muchacha reseteó sus pensamientos y girando la cabeza al lado contrario se mantuvo en silencio mirando al horizonte.

- Supongo… -Leo decidió intervenir- por lo que acabas de decir… que quieres hablar sobre la posibilidad de… asumir tu rol como profeta en la residencia.

Tuvo un poco de miedo al pronunciar éstas palabras. Tras las últimas conversaciones con Ella, pero también tras su obstinación inicial de quedarse con sus padres, Leo ya no podía pronosticar las reacciones de la chica.

- No hablo de la posibilidad Leo. No hay otra salida, he decidido irme a la residencia.

Leo no podía creer lo que oía.

- ¿Lo decidiste así como así? ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, estoy segura. Y no fue así como así ¿sabes? Lo he pensado bastante, pero lo cierto es que más que la cantidad de horas que lo he pensado, me convence la seguridad que tengo de que si no lo hago, tampoco tendré una vida tranquila y normal. Me necesitan, no puedo olvidar eso y vivir como si nada pasara. Tenía razón Leo, tengo una responsabilidad, una gran responsabilidad, y hay vidas en dos mundos que dependen de eso. Es mi deber, mi destino… y soy la única que puede hacerlo. Y… sólo me hará miserable si yo así quiero que sea. Buscaré la felicidad en donde sea que esté y haciendo lo que sea que haga; ésa será mi forma humana de vivir.

Ella casi se ahoga con la intensidad de sus propias palabras. Pensó que sería mucho más difícil decirlo pero aquí estaba! Cerrándole la boca a Leo… sacándole todas esas ideas preconcebidas sobre ella y su cobardía. "No temas Ella… no temas. Tú estás hecha para esto" se decía para sus adentros. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada sonriente y complacida de Leo.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Ella.

- Muchas gracias.

- Sé que ya lo sabes, pero de todas formas quiero decirte que estoy aquí para todo lo que me necesites. Me esforzaré día a día para cumplir mi promesa.

Algo en la mente de Ella le dio Risa, pero no hizo ademán de aquello.

- Te necesitaré.

- No será por mucho tiempo, pero tengo ilusiones de que sí.

La belleza de esta mañana parecía ser el escenario perfecto para una pareja de adolescentes que escapaban de la escuela. Nadie hubiera imaginado la conversación que tenían estos dos.

- Tengo… eh… tengo preguntas, Leo. –dijo Ella un tanto nerviosa. Se sentía tonta por las dudas que estaba próxima a confesar.

- Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

- ¿Pueden… pueden visitarme mis padres o mis amigos allí?

- Jeje… -Leo rió un poco.

- Sé que es una tontería Leo pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de nada y…

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Todo lo que preguntes está bien Ella, no sientas pena. Mira, no se acostumbra a que el profeta reciba visitas sociales en la residencia, pero como ésta es una situación especial, Jamon y yo lo hemos hablado y creemos que si destinamos un área para que ocasionalmente –Leo procuró hacer énfasis en esta palabra- tus padres u otra persona, no un grupo grande, te puedan ver, no habrá problema. Siempre y cuándo no tengas otros compromisos ni las visitas pongan en peligro a tus invitados.

- ¿Qué podría pasarle a mis invitados? –Ella sonó preocupada.

- Nada por ahora Ella, nada en lo absoluto. Pero no puedo adelantarme a diez o veinte o cien años. No se en qué escenario podríamos estar más adelante. Debes ser flexible a ciertas cosas.

- Es cierto. –Ella se mordió una uña y pensó en su siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Podré estudiar?

- Podrás hacer lo que tú quieras, de hecho está genial si quieres estudiar, me parece muy bien.

Ella sonrió y recordó algo que Leo pocas veces daba a conocer a los demás, pero era una de sus facetas más dulces.

- Tú eres muy listo y muy culto Leo. ¿Ser inmortal te ha dado tiempo para estudiar?

- Entre otras cosas. Cuando tienes tanto tiempo como yo no sólo puedes leer mucho, también puedes ver bastante de este mundo.

- ¿Qué comeré?

- Lo que tú quieras. Habrá personas encargadas de que así sea.

- ¿Bromeas? –Ella no podía creerlo- ¿Entonces tendría como mis propios sirvientes y eso?

- Claro, eres la profeta.

- Dios Leo, no sé si me siento cómoda con eso.

- No los verás, no te preocupes. Ahora si quieres cocinar tú misma podríamos llevar algunos electrodomésticos pero las compras al menos déjaselas a ellos.

- Bueno… ehh… y otra cosa.

- ¿Si?

Ella tomó un respiro y miró a Leo a los ojos.

**- ¿Puede Omer estar conmigo?**

**...**

_El prado está inspirado en el lugar donde Iku y Yori de "Boku Wa Imouto ni koi wo suru" solían ir._


	5. El dilema de Leo

_Capítulo 5 actualizado. Éste es un poco más corto pero el próximo lo compensará, lo juro. ;)_

_Nuevamente quiero agradecer a gloria-cullen-potter, a Nielsy-chan (ojalá que te animes a escribir un fic de Split también, yo tenía mis dudas respecto a ser constante pero la verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiéndolo) y a -Tami-92 por sus reviews. Me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia. ^^_

...

Capítulo 5

**"El dilema de Leo"**

"¿Traer a Omer? Estaba bromeando ¿no? Cuando por fin pone los pies en la tierra y se comporta como una adulta, tiene que retroceder su cerebro un par de años y actuar como la típica adolescente."

Leo se hallaba en un dilema de todas las formas después que Ella manifestó su "idea" o "interés" en pasar tiempo con Omer en la residencia.

"¿Tiempo?" ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Tiempo para qué? No es que Leo pensara que parte de la decisión de Ella implicara que su relación con Omer acabaría, pero la verdad es que al escuchar las palabras de la chica él asumió que los relajos típicos de la vida adolescente ya no serían parte de su rutina. ¿O es que la relación con Omer no era el típico noviazgo adolescente?

Aaahhhgggrrr! La cabeza ya comenzaba a dolerle. Mejor enfrentaba el tema con mentalidad fría: Sí, debía conversar tranquila pero seriamente con Ella sobre qué exactamente implicaba el "pasar tiempo con Omer en la residencia". Él no debía hacer conjeturas, no era su trabajo, Leo era sólo el guardián y alguien al cual Ella recurría para despejar ciertas dudas. Nada más. Esto debía ser como una entrevista, una pregunta seria y concisa "¿Cuál es tu plan, Ella?" y entonces hablaré con Jamon y ÉL nos dirá si aquello es posible.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la sala de clases comenzara a llenarse y el aroma de Ella a sentirse alrededor. Sorpresivamente para algunos de la clase la muchacha calmadamente se sentó junto al vampiro.

- Buenos días, Leo. No pensé que ya te interesara venir a esta clase.

- Me interesa donde tú estés. –dijo Leo sin apartar la vista del pizarrón- Ahora… la afirmación podría ser "No pensé A TI te interesa seguir viniendo a esta clase".

La mirada del chico se volvió hacia su compañera y la sonrisa torcida en su rostro se sintió burlona.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –respondió Ella molesta y cortante.

- Nada, olvídalo. Era sólo una broma.

La clase de ciencias estaba un poco más animada de lo habitual gracias al entusiasmo que el padre de Ella mostraba a sus alumnos cada vez que hacían experimentos. Para Leo, el alboroto de las vocecillas adolescentes era el trasfondo perfecto para la conversación que buscaba tener.

- Ella… he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer…

Las mejillas de Ella inmediatamente se sonrojaron y procurando no exaltar mucho la voz interrumpió a Leo apenas pudo:

- ¿Es posible? –preguntó inquieta.

- Calma… -Leo añadió hablando por lo bajo- sólo quería decirte que estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y que… tu… eh… "petición" no es del todo clara como para yo ir y manifestársela a Jamon esperando que él pueda responder de forma positiva.

"¡Wuau! ¡Que bien salió eso!" pensó Leo para sus adentros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

"Al parecer no salió tan bien como pensaba".

Leo procuró no ser demasiado "íntimo" para no avergonzar a Ella.

- Necesito que me expliques bien cómo funcionará esto de las visitas de Omer. Cada cuánto tiempo sucederá, cuánto tiempo durarán, si se quedarán adentro todo el tiempo o saldrán en citas de vez en cuando… QUÉ harán en estas visitas…

Ella levantó sus cejas en señal de incredulidad.

- Hey si no quieres decirme allá tú. Mejor para mí, así ésta conversación la tendrás con Jamon y yo me resto del panorama. A ver cómo te va respondiéndole quién sabe qué cosas a él.

Ella sonrió un poco.

-No es gran cosa Leo, de verdad. Sólo quiero que me visite de vez en cuándo… que podamos estar juntos, charlar, oír discos… nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Cada cuánto tiempo irá? –Leo recordó las reglas, debía ser claro y preciso.

- Un par de veces a la semana. No más.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo durarán las visitas?

- Entre dos y tres horas como máximo. ¿Está bien eso?

- Sí… supongo. Aunque Jamón dirá la última palabra. –procuraba sonar como si él no tuviera absolutamente ningún protagonismo en el asunto. Ninguna opinión suya estaba en la discusión, ni iría en el mensaje. Continuó:

- ¿Qué harán en las visitas?

- Lo que te dije: charlar, oír discos… lo que hacemos habitualmente en casa.

- Está bien. ¿Algo más que agregar para que yo pueda decirle a Jamon?

- No. Eso es todo, gracias.

- Y finalmente, Ella, sobre lo que ayer no pudiste responder ¿ya definiste la fecha de tu mudanza?

- Sí. Será en 2 semanas.

Leo asintió con calma y dibujó unos garabatos en su hoja de respuestas. Ambos siguieron con el ejercicio.

Tras sonar el timbre para el receso Leo tomó sus cosas y aunque le costó, procuró hacer las cosas bien –o de la forma en que Ella no lo odiara como de costumbre- y despedirse. "Ya sabes cómo encontrarme si me necesitas". La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa tímida y el lápiz junto a su boca. Leo se marchó.

Al caminar por los pasillos iba repitiéndose la conversación que acababa de tener: "Un par de veces a la semana; dos o tres horas como máximo; charlar, oír discos… lo que hacemos habitualmente en mi casa".

Una pequeña risa sacudió su mente y procuró esconderla tras la puerta de su casillero mientras guardaba los libros. "Charlar y oír discos… de seguro nunca han dormido juntos".

Algo se infló en el ego de Leo mientras se marchaba de la escuela. Sin haber ganado nada aquel día se sentía como un triunfador. Ella nunca había estado con Omer y lo más probable es que con nadie antes. Omer sí o sí era un tipo sin experiencia y ni en un millón de años sería del tipo que presionaría a Ella a ir más allá. Él no haría nada que Ella no sugiriera…y con un mensaje grande y literal para que él lo captara, si no imposible. Ahora que Ella había decidido vivir en la residencia sus posibilidades disminuían aún más.

Eran sólo unos niños… qué idiota de su parte imaginar todo tipo de cosas entre Ella y Omer. La verdad no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

...

_comenten!_


	6. Dudas

Capítulo 6

**"Dudas"**

- ¡¿Y cómo sabes que no tienen pensado hacerlo en la residencia, idiota?

La voz llena de risotadas de Theo hizo que Leo repentinamente deformara su expresión y se sintiera como un tonto.

- ¡Incluso hasta ése podría ser el plan! Piénsalo: Repentinamente Ella decide de la nada dejarlo todo y venir a la residencia, te lleva a un lindo lugar actuando de lo más adulta y te convence de su altruista decisión, y cuando todo está bien y tú estás fascinado con su nueva actitud hacia este mundo y hacia ti, tímidamente y con sus ojos de niña buena hace un puchero y te dice "Leo… y puede Omer ir a visitarme". Jajajajja es perfecto. Wuau! Si es verdad la profeta se ha ganado todo mi respeto, y tú mi amigo te has ganado todas mis burlas.

Leo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No, no podía ser ¡Cómo podía serlo, Ella no es así! Y si lo era… se sentía tan confiado cuando salió de la escuela esa mañana.

- Eres un estúpido, Theo. Te detesto.

La cabeza de su amigo vampiro se posó en el respaldo de ese viejo sillón y sus ojos se giraron hacia atrás donde el rostro de Leo permanecía pálido y mordiéndose las uñas.

- No me odies, sólo intento ser sincero contigo. Tú mismo me lo dijiste si es que te empezaba a ver ilusionado, y eso es exactamente lo que veo.

Leo miró el rostro de este vampiro tan sólo dos siglos más joven que él: Era pálido y fino como el suyo, tenía pequeños ojos azules que contrastaban con una abundante melena oscura. También lucía un piercing color plata en su ceja izquierda –un detalle que a Leo le parecía una vulgar tontería- y solía vestir con camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero negra. Era un buen amigo eso sí, siempre estaba ahí por Leo y procuraba escucharlo cuando él tuviera algo que decir (aunque la mayoría de las veces era él quien debían presionarlo para que dijera algo). Sus maneras de levantarle el ánimo no eran las favoritas de Leo eso sí.

Theo había sido mordido frente a los ojos de Leo hace cuatrocientos años atrás. Tenía sólo 17 años.

- Exageras. –Leo respondió.

- ¿Qué harás? En el caso de que sea así.

Costó que las palabras emergieran de su garganta pero él mismo procuró convencerse de lo que estaba a punto de decir:

- Si ése es su deseo, que así sea.

Ya en la residencia de los Rozen, Ella no esperó mucho para reunir a su familia y contarles sobre la decisión que había tomado.

- Mamá, Papá… antes de preparan la cena me gustaría que habláramos sobre algo. ¿Está bien? –sonaba nerviosa, no se lo esperaba pero sus palabras comenzaban a tartamudear.

- ¿Está todo bien, Ella? –preguntó sorprendida su mamá.

- Sí mamá, todo bien. Sólo quiero… ehh… "discutir" algo con ustedes. Voy a llamar a Guy, por favor tomen asiento.

Los padres de Ella se miraron entre ellos preguntándose a qué se debía tanta solemnidad. Tomaron asiento mientras escuchaban que Ella tocaba la puerta de su hermano.

- Guy –toc, toc- ¿puedes salir por favor?

- ¿Qué quieres? – la voz cansada de su hermano no denotaba ningún interés en salir a la sala.

- Ehh… Mamá y Papá quieren decirnos algo en la sala. –Era mejor ahorrarse el drama innecesario antes de todo el drama que estaba por venir.

Guy salió de su alcoba y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sentados sus padres.

-¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirnos?

- Nosotros nada. Es Ella la que quiere hablar con nosotros.

- ¡Ella! –a Guy no le había resultado amigable la treta- eres una tramposa. Yo me voy a mi alcoba.

- ¡No Guy, espera! -Ella lo atajó antes de que pudiera salir del sillón- Lo siento, pero quería que habláramos sí o sí y tan pronto fuera posible. ¡Vamos Guy! No es nada malo, no te molestes.

- Esta bien, está bien… ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?

- Ehh... bueno, la verdad…

- Ella ¿qué sucede? –su madre comenzó a levantar el tono- Estás empezando a preocuparme.

- Lo siento mamá, no quise. Miren… está bien, voy a ir al grano –Ella respiró hondo y sintió como la mandíbula le comenzaba a temblar. Olvidó todo eso. Tenía que ser como arrancar un parche: rápido y con no más dolor del necesario. Rápido, después se ocuparía del resto-, me voy a vivir a la Residencia.

Fue una frase corta pero fácilmente le quitó casi todo su aliento. Quiso con todas sus fuerzas bajar la mirada para no ver el rostro perplejo de su familia y lo difícil que iba a ser el período a partir de este momento y dos semanas después. Quiso con todas sus fuerzas bajar la mirada pero sabía lo valiente que debía ser y se mantuvo.

- Ella cariño… -su madre fue la primera el romper el hielo, pero con una voz tan tartamuda que Ella no se sintió más tranquila de que alguien hablara- pero… ¿pero qué pasó? Pensábamos que ya estaba todo claro respecto a ese asunto, que ibas a asumir tus responsabilidades desde aquí… con nosotros.

Por algún motivo inocente Ella pensó que esto iba a ser una conversación calmada. Intentó calmar a su madre:

- Mamá yo…no sé qué decir, lo siento. Sé que ya había dicho que la decisión ya estaba tomada, pero la verdad es que yo…

Entonces unos pequeños lagrimones emergieron de los ojos de Ella y su voz se puso aún más nerviosa. Su padre se percató del miedo de su hija e intervino.

- Cariño… tranquila. Por favor perdónanos si reaccionamos un tanto exaltados pero esto es una sorpresa. –Trató de suavizar su mirada, tomó una pausa y miró a su hija a los ojos-. Pensábamos, incluso nos ilusionamos como padres, que éste tema ya estaba zanjado y que había dejado de ser una preocupación en nuestras vidas. ¿Qué pasó hija? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

- Nada precisamente papá. Sólo que a pesar de haber tomado la decisión inicialmente… igual el tema nunca ha abandonado del todo mi conciencia. En el fondo de mí sabía que no estaba 100% bien el permanecer aquí, que había muchas cosas en juego, entre ellos la seguridad de ustedes.

- ¡Pero nosotros estamos bien, Ella! ¡De nosotros es lo último de lo que tienes que preocuparte! –su madre sonaba muy preocupada.

- Mamá tranquila. Yo sé que ustedes están bien, pero tengo que pensar al largo plazo. Al laaaargo plazo, créeme. Ha sido difícil, pero creo que es el momento, mientras antes mejor, ya no hay que darle más vueltas a este asunto. –Ella sentía un poco de vergüenza pero comprendió que lo mejor era ser sincera- La verdad es que antes con todo ese discurso de no perder a los que amo y continuar una vida normal estaba siendo egoísta y también me estaba engañando. Por sobre todo no estaba asumiendo la responsabilidad que por destino me compete. Sé que no lo elegí, pero ahora elijo no rechazarlo. Siento un llamado superior hacia mi nueva vida.

A la madre de Ella se le pusieron lo ojos llorosos pero se mantuvo en silencio. Su padre sonreía; la verdad es que se sentía orgulloso.

- ¿No vas a decir nada Guy? Tu hermana nos ha dado una noticia muy importante.

- Para ser honesto lo cierto es que no estoy sorprendido. –Es cierto, la sorprendida ahora era Ella- Siempre supe que esto tarde o temprano sucedería. La verdad es que siento pena por nuestros padres, viendo a su hija marchar y todo eso… pero seamos francos, es algo que les pasa a todos, ya sea por motivos de estudio, matrimonio o ser la profeta de los vampiros. Yo estoy tranquilo porque sé que pertenezco a los mismos dos mundos que mi hermana. Así que estaré cerca de ella por un largo tiempo también.

Las palabras de Guy provocaron más pena que alegría en el corazón del Sr. Rozen. Él aún conservaba la esperanza de que la condición de vampiro de su hijo fuera reversible.

- ¿Hace cuánto has tomado esta decisión? –preguntó su madre.

- Hace unos 3 días de forma definitiva, no quise esperar más para decírselos. Ya he conversado con Leo, resuelto mis dudas, e incluso hecho un par de requerimientos. Pueden ir a visitarme e incluso puedo venir yo algunas veces. Podemos hablar por teléfono y mantener nuestra relación pero es importante que yo esté segura en la residencia. La profecía debe ser protegida.

Los tres miembros sanguíneos de la familia Rozen se miraron buscando aprobación y tras una pausa respondieron a Ella:

- Lo entendemos. Te estaremos apoyando.

Ella sintió alivio hasta la siguiente intervención de Guy:

- ¿Y qué harás con Omer?

- Omer podrá ir a visitarme también, pero aún no lo he hablado con él así que agradecería que no conversaran esto con nadie más antes de que logre hablar con él. Lo cual espero sea mañana. No quiero que se entere por nadie más.

Al final había sido tan complicado como era de esperarse. No fue tan malo, pero definitivamente sí tenso: Tenía el apoyo de sus padres para abandonarlos…. ¿Tendría el apoyo de Omer? Lamentablemente Ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Omer había sido prácticamente su todo toda su vida. Después de años intuyendo sus sentimientos, finalmente al descubrir que era una dividida de sangre decidió que Omer era el chico con quien quería estar y aceptó ser su novia. Habían pasado sólo un par de meses, no había palabras para lo que estaba apunto de hacerle.

Ella se desvistió, ato su cabello en una trenza y calzó su camisola de dormir. Se detuvo a contemplar una fotografía de ella y Omer en su cumpleaños número doce. "No sé cómo haré para que entienda… o para que no se moleste" pensaba la chica. Ella sabía lo que Omer sentía por ella y lo sensible que podía llegar a ser (o las tonterías en las que podía caer si se sentía lastimado). "Omer no merece esto, pero qué diablos se supone que deba hacer". Ella pensaba en que daría lo que fuera porque en un tiempo Omer encontrara a otra chica, digna de él, que lo quisiera y lo pusiera a él por sobre todas las cosas. Ése era el tipo de chica que merecía, no alguien que lo dejara como ella.

Ella sabía que en el fondo las visitas a la residencia no iban a ser suficientes para que ambos tuvieran un noviazgo normal, pero tampoco quería romper con él. No quería dejar de verlo o de contar con él… no quería perderlo.

"Aunque supongo que ya hemos tenido más que muchas personas que nunca llegan a conocerse y a apoyarse tanto como nosotras" pensó. Era una lástima sí que tantos años los hayan dedicado a una amistad infantil y el período "de adultos" haya durado tan poco. No era justo.

Ella recordó cómo su amistad se había visto colapsada el año anterior por la llegada de Leo, y como eso también ayudó a que pudieran hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en su relación y así al fin dar el paso a ser más que amigos. En aquel momento no fue tan difícil pensar en Omer como un novio porque ya se habían dicho todo lo que se tenían que decir como amigos. Había que hacer algo similar.

Ella pensó en lo infantil que había sido siempre antes de entrar a la secundaria, en que las aventuras con Leo y descubrir quien era en realidad le habían hecho sentirse como una chica mayor y eso se sentía bien. Pensó que con su decisión de convertirse en la profeta había suicidado su adolescencia antes de tiempo y si le dolía un poco sabía que era su destino. Nunca se había sentido tan adulta en su vida y era feliz pensando en que Omer había crecido con ella también. Ya no eran unos niños.

"Ya, lo he decidido: Voy a decirle a Omer que quiero hacer el amor con él antes de marcharme."


	7. Planes

Capítulo 7

**"Planes"**

Aún faltaba el asunto de cómo decirle a Omer. Ella se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en eso.

- Ella, cariño ¿estás bien? –la voz de su madre la sacó del trance en la mesa mientras desayunaban- te ves algo colorada ¿no tendrás fiebre, no es así?

- No mamá… -las mejillas de Ella acentuaron aún más su color- ¿qué dices? Es sólo maquillaje.

Que vergüenza. Cómo diablos iba a ser capaz de decírselo a Omer si tan sólo pensar en eso la ponía en extremo nerviosa. "Definitivamente no estoy hecha para esto ¿a quién engaño? Ella Rozen seductora ¡por favor!"

Se sentía ridícula, y la caminata rumbo a la escuela sabiendo que la dejaría en un par de semanas tampoco ayudaba a que los acontecimientos tuvieran más sentido. Cómo se supone que un par de tímidos antisociales como ella y Omer iban a dormir juntos mientras aún estaban en la escuela… como si fueran una pareja de chicos lindos y populares o algo por el estilo.

Bueno tampoco es como si nunca hubieran hecho nada: la última vez se besaron de una forma bastante apasionada en su cama, y quizás hubieran seguido si su madre no los hubiera llamado a cenar. Y también estaba la vez que Omer llegó temprano a buscarla y Ella acababa de salir de la ducha sólo con la bata puesta y ambos entraron a la habitación y se pusieron muy nerviosos.

"¡Dios soy una perdedora!" pensó.

Ella no prestó atención en todo el primer período pensando en eso. Menos mal que Leo no apareció en la escuela porque de seguro habría notado que algo le sucedía. Omer había llegado tarde así que se quedó sentado al final del salón lejos de Ella. Faltaba poco menos de una hora para el receso cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro y un pequeño papelito se dejo caer en su pupitre.

"_¿Todo bien?"_

Ella reconocería esa letra dónde fuera: era la de Omer.

"_Sí, sólo que esta mañana no logré salir del colchón del todo._

_Te veo a la salida."_

El estómago se le dio vueltas. Se sintió de lo más nerviosa cuando pasó la nota hacia atrás y le hizo un gesto de aprobación a Omer con una leve sonrisa.

A la salida de la clase el chico estaba esperándola en el pasillo. La besó con suavidad en la mejilla.

- Buenos días. ¿Así que aún duermes? ¿Duró hasta tarde la cena con tu familia?

- Emm…sí, bastante la verdad.

Una cena con sus padres y Guy había sido su excusa del día anterior para que Omer no fuera a visitarla a su casa y pudiera hablar tranquila con su familia. Quién pensaría que sería la excusa perfecta también para lucir como el demonio el día de hoy.

- ¿Y a qué se debía eso de todas formas? ¿Había algo especial?

- No, fue una idea de todos, la verdad. Hace tiempo que no teníamos una noche en casa todos juntos y cocinando entre todos. Fue divertido.

- Me alegro. Pero también me alegro de verte.

Omer sonrió con picardía, hizo un gesto de mirar rápidamente alrededor y sorprendió a Ella con un fugaz beso en los labios. "Te extrañé" –le dijo-.

- Yo también Omer. –era sincera, una de las peores cosas de toda esta tomas de decisiones era tener que hacerlo sin el consejo y el respaldo de Omer.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?

- Ehh… la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir.

- No quieres estar sola y descansar no hay problema.

- No, no… -Ella no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad para… para lo que sea- quiero estar contigo hoy. Quedémonos en casa.

Procuró apoyar sus brazos en los hombros del muchacho y acercarse a él en una señal coqueta.

- Me gusta eso.

Omer sonreía y miraba a Ella a los ojos. Cualquier idiota a 100 metros de distancia podía notar que babeaba de amor por ella. Leo desde la entrada de la escuela sin duda lo veía así.

* * *

><p>- Te lo dije. Yo de verdad lo creo. Si fuera yo, aprovecharía a destajo el nuevo apartamento de mi novia para juguetear un rato.<p>

La cara de Theo era un poco más burlona de lo que el ánimo de Leo estaba dispuesto a soportar.

- No jodas más ¿quieres?

- Tú eres el que vino contándome lo que viste hoy en esa escuela.

- Bueno… tus teorías conspirativas han hecho que me preocupe por el cambio que tendremos pronto por aquí.

La mente de Theo gritaba "¡Patrañas!" pero su cariño y preocupación por Leo lo hacían mantener en algo el silencio. No quería ser el causante de que su amigo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y muriera de amor por culpa de una chiquilla que quería jugar a la casita con el torpe de su novio.

- Leo… quizás no deberías estar tan pendiente de Ella mientras está en la escuela.

- Tengo que hacerlo idiota, soy su guardián.

- Sí, lo sé –trataba de sonar amable-, y me parece genial. Sabes que siempre te defendí para el cargo porque no hay nadie mejor para él que tú. Pero me preocupa un poco… y aquí reconozco parte de la culpa, que veas cosas que perjudiquen tu comunicación con la chica ahora que por fin desea venirse con nosotros. Por eso he pensado en proponerte un trato.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Quería ofrecerme –en privado, entre exclusivamente nosotros dos por supuesto- para hacerme cargo de vigilar y cuidar a Ella cuando esté en la escuela, con sus amigos y esas cosas. Ella no me conoce, así que no sabrá que alguien la está siguiendo.

- Es una tontería, Theo. –Leo dejó de prestarle atención-

- No, no lo es, es perfecto. Tú irás a la escuela de vez en cuando también para que Ella no sospeche. Se preguntaría por qué ninguno de los vampiros está tras de ella. Yo no le hablaré, no me conocerá, no sabrá nada. Vamos Leo, déjame ayudarte.

- No me parece, Theo. ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Cuál sería tu excusa para estar en la escuela Green?

- Me haré pasar por uno de los estudiantes, tal como tú lo hiciste.

- Entonces sí sabrá que estás allí, te conocerá.

- Sí pero no hablaré. Haré del chico tímido.

- ¿Tú? ¡Ja! No me hagas reir.

- ¡Oh vamos! De verdad que puedo hacerlo. Vamos Leo, nadie por aquí confía en mi.

- Existe una razón.

- Tú eres el único que confía en mí, déjame hacer algo útil. Te demostraré que no soy el vago que todos creen que soy y que puedo llevar a cabo un plan. –Puso ojos de perrito y se notaba que no iba a dejar de insistir- Vamos Leo… dame una oportunidad.

Leo miró a su amigo y sintió lástima por aquel chico que pasaba los años rondando en el castillo sin nada que hacer y siendo criticado por todos.

- Está bien, Theo. Sólo… no te lo tomes tan en serio ok. No necesitamos vigilarla tanto.

- No lo haré más de lo que tú lo haces. Sólo quiero ayudarte, amigo.

Leo sonrió y se marchó. La idea de Theo había sido brillante. De esta forma Leo no espiaría tanto a Ella y así evitaría verla con Omer todo el tiempo.

Se preocupaba por su amigo, no había duda. Leo había sido prácticamente su único amigo desde que sin desearlo, una fría tarde de lluvia hace 400 años fue mordido por un vampiro y arrojado a esta existencia que consideraba mundana, egoísta y sin sentido. Leo había sido aquel desconocido que había sido capaz de arriesgar su propia vida para salvarlo… y que después de recuperar la conciencia un par de días después resultó ser un vampiro también.

Eran 400 años de muerto en que casi a diario pensaba en la vida que pudo tener –o en la vida que tuvo que aún siendo una miseria, era mucho mejor que ésta-, pero eran 400 años en los que Leo jamás lo dejó solo, y eso era algo que no podía pasar por alto, menos ahora en que estaba siendo testigo del amor cada vez más innegable que su amigo estaba sintiendo por la elegida de sangre. Un amor que sin su intervención de seguro lo mataría.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Ella pasó todo el segundo período pensando en qué si no le decía frente a frente a Omer lo que quería no habría ninguna posibilidad de que él lo adivinara por él mismo. Había un problema si: Ella se quejaba para sus adentros de la timidez de Omer pero lo cierto es que ella tampoco se destacaba por ser muy desinhibida en el campo tampoco. Estaría dispuesta a desechar la idea si no fuera por el firme deseo que tenía de cerrar esta etapa de niña tonta y también de amor inconcluso con Omer, y así estar preparada para la nueva vida que la esperaba. "Ya soy una adulta" se repetía, pero había algo en ella que dudaba cada vez que miraba a Omer en silencio durante la clase de literatura. No faltaban muchas horas para que su novio llegara a casa y pasaran lo que de seguro sería una de las últimas noches en paz que tendrían. El cómo llevar a cabo su plan, y las repercusiones que este tendría eran lo que más preocupaba a Ella. Mal que mal, podría estar haciendo algo sumamente mal y no tener idea de cómo lidiar con ello –o como arreglarlo-, por eso cuando terminó la clase le pidió unos minutos a Omer antes de marcharse y se apresuró a seguirle el paso a la única persona que pensó podría ayudarla en aquel momento: La única persona que podría aconsejarla y además confiar en que sería lo suficientemente discreta respecto al tema.<p>

- Zohar ¿Tienes un minuto?

_comenten!_


	8. Quiero que el primero seas tú

Capítulo 8

**"Quiero que el primero seas tú"**

- Zohar ¿Tienes un minuto?

La voz de Ella sonó tímida y casi tartamuda. A la chica más popular de la clase, Zohar Green, hija del director y hace algún tiempo novia de su hermano Guy, no le sorprendió este comportamiento en la muchacha: Acostumbraba a ver a Ella casi todos los día, incluso a cenar con su familia en su casa, y aún la trataba como si recién se estuvieran conociendo hace más de un año atrás. Zohar ya estaba acostumbrada al trato tímido de Ella y procuraba tratarla con naturalidad.

- Sí Ella, dime ¿qué sucede?

- Ehh… es que…

Zohar sólo podía reaccionar con una sonrisa expectante e incómoda.

- ¿Ehh… Está todo bien?

- Sí… sí, no te preocupes. Sólo… quería ver si me podías ayudar con algo. Estoy teniendo unos… problemas mentales con algo y …

Ella notó la cara horrorizada en incomodidad de Zohar y procuró arreglar sus dichos.

- Osea no "problemas mentales" nada de eso. –rió- Es que hay algo que quiero hacer y necesito el consejo de alguien… de una amiga. Sí, de una amiga. Si está bien contigo por supuesto. –Ella notó lo esquivo de su petición.- Necesito un consejo, Zohar.

- Claro, Ella. –Notó lo nerviosa que se encontraba- Vamos al patio, allí podremos hablar mejor.

Cuando se encontraron solas junto a la fuente, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían marchado, Zohar intentó ayudar a Ella a que se abriera con ella.

- Puedes confiar en mí, Ella. Lo que sea sabes que no le diré a nadie. Si puedo con gusto puedo ayudarte.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que podía confiar en Zohar. Era la novia de su hermano pero tenía su propia personalidad lo suficientemente forjada como para separar la confianza de Ella de su relación con Guy, era el tipo de chica que no exageraría ni se sonrojaría con el tema, y que le daría un consejo honesto. A pesar de lo que muchos pudieran decir, Zohar era la chica más madura que Ella conocía.

- Mira… no quiero adentrarme mucho en el porqué, pero he estado pensando en que Omer y yo ya llevamos un buen tiempo juntos, estamos muy bien y tenemos mucha confianza… y… y hay algo que quiero… quiero que nuestra relación...

- ¿Ella?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Quieres acostarte con Omer?

Ella no tardó en ponerse colorada en una milésima de segundo y cubrió su frente en señal de derrota.

- ¡Ay, Zohar! ¿Soy tan obvia acaso? ¿Cómo diablos voy a hablar esto con Omer si apenas puedo decírtelo a ti y más encima descubres de inmediato lo que estoy queriendo decir?

- Ella… no te apenes… no hay problema en que hables esto conmigo.

- Siempre te he visto como una chica fuerte, Zohar. Luchas por lo que quieres, enfrentas tus responsabilidades sin debilitarte, eres franca y siempre tratas de ayudar y aconsejar a los que te rodean. Es por eso que he querido pedirte ayuda.

- Gracias Ella, de verdad me halagas. Te ayudaré en lo que quieras saber… siempre y cuando no me pidas ejemplos de mi vida o algo por el estilo.

La cara de Guy por un segundo se asomó en la mente de Ella y el sacudón que ésta dio hasta Zohar pudo percibirlo.

- No, claro que no. De hecho no es que "quiera saber algo", lo que pasa es que no sé como decirle a Omer. Soy demasiado tímida para eso. Y él lo es aún más.

-Mmm… si es cierto. ¿Entonces nunca lo han hablado, mencionado siquiera?

- No. Y tampoco he notado alguna "urgencia" particular en él.

- ¿Ella? ¿Y no has pensado que no es algo de lo que tengan que hablar, o planificar? Quizás para ustedes la forma sea sólo dejar que suceda. Incluso hasta pueda ser mejor… que se dejen llevar, que pase como algo natural ¿me entiendes?

Ella asintió con calma, se veía la duda en sus ojos. Las palabras de Zohar tenían mucho sentido la verdad. Se sentía como algo correcto.

- Eso suena bien. ¿Pero cómo sé si Omer entenderá mis intenciones? ¿Y si se lo tomará para bien?

- Mira, una chica sabe leer a un hombre cuando están juntos. Si ves que no está reaccionando insistirás un poco más y sin lugar a dudas a él se le pasará por la mente lo que está pasando. Y créeme: sí lo tomará para bien. De hecho cuando comprenda estará tan entusiasmado que no pensará en nada más.

- Pero ¿y si se pone nerviosa y duda de mis insinuaciones? Eso es muy de Omer.

- Entonces serás dulce y le hablarás cerca de del oído, y le dirás lo que deseas. No tienes que ser tan frontal si no quieres, un simple coqueteo bastará. Te lo digo, los chicos están tan acostumbrados a oír No que cuando obtienen otra cosa que no sea empujones, ceños fruncidos e indiferencia aprovecharán esa oportunidad sin dudarlo.

A pesar del gran empujón que le había dado Zohar aún podía vislumbrar algo de miedo en el rostro de Ella.

- Mira… deja que suceda. Baja la luz, sé cariñosa con él y deja que él sea cariñoso contigo. Omer te adora, sé que será muy lindo contigo. Procuren estar solos, sin interrupciones… si quieres yo me llevo a Guy para mi casa… sólo… sé feliz, Ella. Y si ves que Omer está nervioso o tiene dudas no hagas como que le estás "pidiendo" o "proponiendo" que lo hagan o algo por el estilo. Si ésta fue tu idea y tú lo estás "invitando" a él, no tiene por qué sonar como algo malo. Puede nacer en uno pero perfectamente puede terminar siendo de los dos. Ten fé, Ella, y no te pongas tan nerviosa. Tú misma lo dijiste, tienen mucha confianza.

- Sí, es verdad. Muchas gracias, Zohar. En serio no sabes cuánto aprecio esta conversación que hemos tenido.

- De nada. Estoy aquí para ti. Pero te digo… me quedaré callada y no contaré esto a nadie más con una condición.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Zohar! ¡¿Cómo podía?

- Tienes que contármelo TODO apenas suceda. – Su mirada fue muy pícara- O sea, es lo menos que puedes hacer ¿no?

Ambas rieron mucho.

- Está bien Supongo que no tengo alternativa.

- Pues claro que no la tienes. Ya, Omer comenzó a rondar los pasillos y se ve notoriamente aburrido. Vé con él.

- Nos vemos, Zohar. Gracias de nuevo.

Ella caminó hasta la puerta del instituto donde Omer la estaba esperando. Zohar por su parte se mantuvo unos momentos más sentada junto a la fuente, pensando en lo que Ella acababa de contarle. Sus pensamientos no acababan de ponerse en orden hasta que algo que sólo ella con su entrenamiento era la suficientemente apta para sentir, la sacó de su trance. ¿Eran tiempos para sospechar y tener miedo, o sólo había sido una ráfaga de viento?

Ella y Omer llegaron a casa, cenaron y revisar sus lecciones para ver qué tenían para el día siguiente. De la nada, mientras ambos miraban sus cuadernos Ella habló:

- Son una lástima los días de semana. Saber que al día siguiente hay escuela y que sólo te puedes quedar hasta cierta hora… -la mirada de Omer se levantó y sus cejas hicieron una mueca de duda- me gustaría que pudieras estar aquí hasta la hora que nos plazca.

- A mí también me gustaría. Pero ya sabes… aún si tu padres nos dejaran estar hasta más tarde de todas formas los míos llamarían y tendría que volver. Es así como son las cosas.

Ella suspiró y procuró sonar decepcionada.

- Sí, me gustaría que hubiera alguna forma.

Continuó mirando a Omer y golpeando su lápiz con el cuaderno tuvo una idea.

- Oye… ¿y si te vas, yo me voy a la cama, tú te vas a tu casa y hacemos creer a todos que es como todos los días, pero en verdad tú te escapas para acá y estamos hasta tarde?

Omer se sorprendió de la compleja pero extrañamente simple y rápida idea de Ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad quieres hacer eso?

- Sí. Es decir… sería divertido. Y… te extraño. –Su mirada se volvió un tanto coqueta- Me estoy cansando de estos momentos tan cortos que debemos tener entre la escuela.

De alguna forma Ella logró que sus palabras no sonaran tan de otra persona y convenció a Omer de que esto sería como uno de los juegos que solían jugar de niños, así que el muchacho se despidió de Ella y los Rozen con el plan de volver a medianoche. Ella lo ayudaría a subir por la ventana.

Como a eso de las once Ella vistió un camisón blanco –su favorito-, apagó la luz y puso algo de música. Los suaves y lentos acordes del piano mantuvieron su agitado corazón un poco más calmo.

_"You may tire of me… as our december sun is setting_

_Because I'm not who I used to be._

_No longer easy on the eyes, but these wrinkles masterfully disguise_  
><em>the youthful boy below… who turned your way and saw<em>  
><em>something he was not looking for: both a beginning and an end."<em>

No sabía si desarmar la ropa de cama u ordenar, o si esperarlo con las luces encendidas o apagadas.

_"And I've learned…_

_that even landlocked lovers yearn for the sea like navy men._  
><em>Cause now we say goodnight…<em>

_from our own separate sides, like brothers on a hotel bed."_

Varios minutos más tarde la música de su disco se vio interrumpida por unos suaves golpeteos en su ventana. Apenas lo notó, Ela se apresuró a abrir el vidrio y al observar a Omer tirando piedritas desde debajo de escandalizó.

- ¿Qué haces? –susurró- ¿Por qué no simplemente me enviaste un mensaje de texto?

- Pensé que era más divertido si lo hacíamos así.

- Eres increíble -rió-. Espero un momento, traeré la cuerda.

Omer tardó un par de segundos en sortear el muro y subió hasta la habitación de Ella. Por supuesto, Ella no había alcanzado a encender las luces.

- Dios está oscuro aquí –Omer dijo apenas aterrizó al interior-, déjame encender la lámpara antes de que me tropiece con algo y despierte a todo el mundo.

- No. –Ella respondió en seco-.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Mejor déjalas así, si mis padres se levantan y las ven vendrán a preguntarme qué sucede.

- Está bien.

Zohar tenía razón. Al momento en que dejaron de hablar en la oscuridad de la habitación y sintiendo el silencia de la noche, el ambiente entre ellos se percibía de manera distinta. Ella lentamente se acercó a Omer y lo abrazó por la cintura "Gracias por hacer esto. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí." Omer lentamente levantó el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

Ella correspondió el beso y en pocos segundos se sintió más apretado y cálido que tantos otros que habían tenido en esa misma habitación.

- Te quiero, Omer. –Dijo Ella, y aunque ella no lo hubiese sospechado, el joven entendió perfectamente qué estaban haciendo ellos allí, a oscuras, mientras nadie podría saberlo.

Lentamente soltó su rostro y tomó a Ella por la cintura. Los brazos de la joven subieron hasta sus hombros y se besaron en lo que pareció un minuto demasiado largo para ser tolerable. Se recostaron despacio en la cama sin soltar sus bocas ni sus cuerpos. Omer apartó el pelo de la chica de su rostro mientras Ella acariciaba su nuca. Comenzó a subir sus muslos para abrazar las caderas del chico, mientras al mismo tiempo sentía como su camisón la traicionaba deslizándose hacia atrás y descubriendo sus piernas desnudas. Omer las acarició, partiendo por las rodillas y luego dejando caer sus manos; la respiración se le empezó a acelerar mientras los labios de Ella se sentían húmedos y carnosos bajos los suyos. Ella expulsó una bocanada de aire de su pecho y todo lo que su instinto fue capaz de decirle a Omer fue que se sacara su sweater por la cabeza y demorara lo menos posible en volver a su boca. Ella colocó sus manos en las caderas de Omer y comenzó a tirar su camisa hacia afuera y a tocarle la piel de la espalda. Sintió como una de las manos del chico se deslizaba por su cuello y como éste de pronto se encontraba húmedo a causa de sus besos. Se encontraban juntos, tan juntos y enredados que era imposible despegarse: Ella ya tenía sus piernas casi completamente descubiertas y Omer la ropa toda desordenada. En ese momento sintió que debía decir algo, que cómo era posible hacer el amor con Omer por primera vez y no decir ninguna palabra al respecto, a él, a la persona con la que hablaba todo. Repentinamente, y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas. Omer se levantó de su cuello y tomando un poco de aire para poder hablar le dijo.

- ¿Quieres? … ¿Estás segura de esto?

Una gran dulzura provocó una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Cómo no podía ser esto lo que tenía que pasar? Todo tenía tanto sentido.

- Sí, esto es lo que quiero. Quiero que seas tú.

Y se besaron tan eternamente que Ella casi olvida la presión que hacía el pantalón de Omer sobre sus caderas.

- O… Omer… me está molestando tu cinturón –dijo con algo de dolor-. Lo siento.

- Oh... lo siento, espera…

Y desabrochó su pantalón dejando aún menos barreras entre sus cuerpos. Ella podía sentir su excitación sobre ella. ¡Dios, esto estaba tan cerca de suceder! Su camisón subió hasta su cabeza y finalmente se deslizó hasta el suelo. La camisa de Omer voló y a punto estaban de hacerlo sus pantalones. Sus grandes y sudadas manos se sintieron sobre sus senos con fuerza, sus besos se acercaban a sus hombros… todo seguía su camino natural, como Zohar dijo que lo haría… hasta que un estridente e insoportable sonido inundó toda la habitación.

Tardaron un segundo en taparse los oídos e intentar gritar "¿Qué es eso?" y parecía ser una cruel broma de la vida que a tal alarma antirrobos se le ocurriera sonar junto en aquel momento, algo que estuvo a punto de causarles una carcajada, si no hubiera sido por las voces de los Sres. Rozen que gritaban moleston "¡Dios esa estúpida alarma!" y "¡Ella! ¡Ella ¿dónde está Guy? No esta aquí." "¡Guy!"

Los rostro enrojecidos de pasión de ambos chicos se transformaron de inmediato en caras pálidas de espanto al escuchar estas voces y los pasos de ambos que recorrían la sala.

- ¡Dios! –dijo Omer- ¿Qué?

- Vístete. –Reaccionó Ella- Vístete rápido, o toma… toma tus cosas.

Ella también corría cubriéndose el pecho y buscando su camisón.

- Esto no puede estar pasando…

- Ella… -las voces se sentía más cerca-.

- ¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Métete debajo de la cama!

- ¡¿Qué dices? –el estridente sonido de la alarma no ayudaba a la calma en aquel difícil momento.}

- Que te metas debajo de la cama ¡ya!

Ella alcanzó a poner las últimas prendas en los brazos de Omer y a empujarlo debajo de la cama antes de que sus padres abrieran la puerta.

- Ella. ¿Por qué no nos respondías?

- Eh… los siento mamá. Es que con el sonido de afuera no escuchaba bien y ustedes tampoco me oían.

- ¡Dios por qué suena esa porquería! No hay absolutamente nadie allá afuera, tu padre está llamando a la policía. ¿Sabes dónde esta Guy?

- Ehh… Zohar dijo que iba a estar con Guy hoy, quizás están en su casa.

- Ese chiquillo qué se cree. Bueno Ella intenta dormir, veremos qué hacer con tu padre.

- Sí mamá.

La Sra. Rozen cerró el dormitorio de su hija mientras Ella totalmente inmóvil no dijo ni pío hasta que la alarma cesó, y la puerta de la habitación de sus padres se escuchó al cerrar. Por fin pudo sacar el aire de su garganta.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Ella ¿Por qué no me ayudas en vez de estar filosofando? –La voz de Omer se escuchaba aprisionada tratando de salir.

- Oh, Omer lo siento tanto. No puedo creer que casi nos descubren por algo tan tonto como la alarma de una casa. Lo siento, no debí haberte hecho venir hasta aquí a esta hora, podrían habernos descubierto.

- Tranquila Ella, no fue nuestra culpa. Tendremos más oportunidades, te lo aseguro.

Ella sintió como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago con éstas palabras.

- Sí… supongo que sí. Ven esperemos un minuto hasta que todo haya pasado, no quiero que te marches y ésa alarma aún esté al acecho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sobre la cama mirando el techo e intercambiaban pensamientos de vez en cuando.

- Recuerdo cuándo éramos niños y hacíamos esto. –Omer susurró- Hacíamos esto más tiempo del que de seguro es recomendable para un niño.

- Jajaj si, es cierto.

- Cuando tengamos nuestra casa tenemos que buscar una con techo de madera. Las figuras que se formas son mucho más interesantes que lo que pasa en estos techos lisos de concreto.

Ella hizo un sonido con su garganta.

- Lo siento. Pensé que estaba bien decir algo así después de… bueno sé que nada en rigor pasó pero, creo que ya estamos allí ¿no? Después de todo, ya sé que quieres estar conmigo.

Las palabras dulces y pacíficamente confiadas de Omer se sintieron como mil cuchillas congeladas en su estómago. Ella entendió que éste había sido el error más egoísta que había cometido en toda su vida. Lo que para ella pretendía ser el paso a seguir para que nada se sintiera inconcluso entre ambos, para Omer era el inicio de un futuro seguro junto a ella.

- Omer… tengo que decirte la verdad. No puedo… - y lágrimas amenazaron con destruir todo sentido en sus palabras- ya no puedo hacer más esto.

- ¿Ella de qué hablas?

Las lágrimas ya estaban fuera y Ella se levantó rápidamente en un sollozo.

- Omer te traje aquí porque planeaba hacer el amor contigo. Quería hacerlo porque me marcharé a la residencia y no quería dejarte sin nada entre nosotros.

* * *

><p>Canción: "Brothers in a Hotel Bed" Death Cab for Cutie<p> 


	9. Decepción

Capítulo 9

**"Decepción"**

- ¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que me dices… ¡¿Cómo que te vas? ¡Ella dijiste que estaríamos juntos!

La cara de Omer estaba roja de rabia y desesperación. Ella había estado a un paso de la muerte ya más de una vez, pero nunca había tenido tanto miedo como este preciso momento.

Estaba a punto de perder a Omer para siempre y era por su culpa.

- Omer lo siento… de verdad… por favor perdóname –dijo entre sollozos-.

- No puedo creerlo. –Omer suspiró y con la mirada perdida en la pared se sentó en la cama de Ella y pasó sus manos por su cabellera.- ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme algo así? Pensé que nos contábamos todo, pensé que me habías elegido y que te quedarías conmigo.

Ella tenía la vista baja de vergüenza y escondía las lágrimas en sus ojos con su cabello alborotado.

- Y además me trajiste aquí… inventaste una historia… -Omer siguió y su mirada se tornó más enojada y decepcionada- Querías que hiciéramos esto y ¡¿para qué? ¿para abandonarme al día siguiente? ¿para tener una excusa para irte y decir "Ya Omer, hasta aquí llegamos?"

- ¡No! Por favor no pienses eso. Yo…

- Tú ya no estás en condiciones de pedirme más favores, Ella. –Omer suspiró, tragó saliva y volvió a explotar- ¿¡Para no dejarme sin nada! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué? ¿El sexo es como una limosna para ti? ¿Me das eso y yo ya no te molesto?

- ¡Omer no! No digas esas cosas, yo quería estar contigo. No sabes lo difícil que esto ha sido para mí y lo mucho que te voy a extrañar. Me ha torturado todos estos días pensar en el poco tiempo que hemos tenido… que tengamos que ser tan jóvenes y pasar por esto. No es justo pero tampoco lo es que me quede aquí y me olvide de mi deber. Todos ustedes estarían en peligro de todos modos ¿Cómo pueden ser así las cosas? Tarde o temprano me iba a tener que irme.

- ¿Y nunca pensaste en llevarme contigo?

- Omer… no, eso no sería seguro. No sería justo para ti, tú mereces una vida normal y no sería capaz de quitarte eso.

- ¿Merezco una vida normal o no merezco una vida con ustedes "seres especiales"?

- Omer… no es algo malo pertenecer a este mundo y no a otro. No hay nada que debas lamentar o sentirte culpable.

Omer tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas pero su tristeza era evidentemente más profunda. Seguía sin mirar a Ella a la cara.

- ¿Qué diablos pasó? –Se preguntó como si hablara con el mundo-.

- Pasó que estábamos destinados a otra cosa.

- Pasó que era sólo esto lo que podíamos tener.

Omer se levantó de la cama y continuó con la vista perdida en la pared. Dijo:

- Ella, voy a irme ahora y necesitaré un tiempo para pensar esto y saber qué decirte. No te preocupes, no será mucho; no quiero interferir con tus planes de mudanza. Sólo… lo único que te pido es que esperes a que yo me acerque a ti.

Ella no fue capaz de emitir palabra y observó en silencio y aún entre algunos sollozos como Omer se deslizaba por la ventana tal y cual como había entrado. Se perdió unos metros más allá sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" Era la pregunta que Ella seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza. Esa noche lloró sin parar como nunca lo había hecho. Su único consuelo fue su almohada… y el factor de que en poco tiempo estaría lejos y ya no podría hacerle a Omer más daño del que ya le había hecho.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la escuela el gesto pícaro que Zohar le había lanzado en clase de matemáticas se sintió como diez dagas en el estómago. Por un momento pensó "¡No, Dios! ¡Ahora tendré que contarle todo este fiasco!" Ella se sorprendió cómo la niña esquiva y antisocial de antes aún lograba colarse entre sus pensamientos. La verdad es que debía dar gracias de tener a alguien a quien contarle lo que fue quizás su peor experiencia como mujer, y recibir de parte de esa persona comprensión y consuelo. Por eso no esperó a Zohar a la salida y antes de que ella pudiera terminar los pequeños saltitos que empezó a dar cuando la vio, Ella la tomó del brazo y rápidamente la sacó del aula.<p>

- ¡Ella! ¡Ella qué pasó!

- Nada Zohar ¡O todo! Oh Dios no vas a creer lo que pasó anoche.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella aún estaba aturdida y no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Aunque asumo que por tus ojeras y tus ojos hinchados no fue nada bueno. ¿Tan mal estuvo?

- ¡Zohar! –contestó Ella ya estresada y avergonzada.

- Ya, lo siento. Pensé que una broma te relajaría más.

- Pues te equivocas.

Zohar se sentó nuevamente en la fuente donde el día anterior había estado hablando con Ella. Puso su mano en su codo y con una mirada preocupada pero calma volvió a preguntar.

- Ella… cuéntame lo que sucedió.

- Omer fue anoche a mi casa. Lo engatusé y lo convencí de que fuera a medianoche a mi alcoba para que pudiéramos estar solos sin que mis padres nos interrumpieran.

Vino y como dijiste, las cosas se fueron dando solas. Él… él entendió rápido para dónde yo iba y todo iba tan bien hasta que una estúpida alarma empezó a sonar y despertó a todo el vecindario, incluyendo a mis padres obviamente –Zohar empezaba a abrir su boca y a llevarse la mano a ella para taparla- así que, como yo no respondía y ellos no sabían dónde estaba Guy, tuvimos que parar en 3 segundos, Omer tuvo que esconderse, yo me tuve que vestir, y menos mal que alcanzamos a hacerlo antes de que abrieran la puerta.

- Maaaaaal –Eso fue todo lo que Zohar pudo decir-.

- No nos descubrieron. Pero de todas formas no podíamos volver a lo que hacíamos después de algo así.

- ¿Alcanzaron a…?

- ¡No! No, pero estábamos cerca. –Una sonrisa ingrata se dibujó en su rostro-. O la verdad ¿quién sabe? Quizás hasta necesitábamos otra hora.

- Lo siento, Ella. Pero ¡hey! Pueden volver a intentarlo. Ya sabes una vez que han roto el hielo…

- No lo haremos, Zohar. Omer… Cuando pasó eso él empezó a hablar muchas cosas dulces de nuestro futuro y de cómo ahora íbamos a estar juntos… y yo no pude más y tuve que decirle la verdad. Fue horrible.

- ¿De qué verdad estás hablando?

- Decidí hace unos días que me marcharé a la residencia. No sé si Guy te lo dijo, pero ya hablé con mi familia y todo y ya está prácticamente todo listo. El problema era Omer y cómo llevar la relación con él, pero mientras más lo pensaba más me daba cuenta de lo injusto y peligroso que sería llevarlo allí. Yo me convertiré en otra persona, en algo más que una adolescente… cómo podría ofrecerle eso a un chico tan ejemplar como Omer, con un futuro tan brillante. ¿Cómo iba a obligarlo a encerrarse en mazmorras sólo pasando el tiempo conmigo?

- Guy no me lo dijo. –respondió Zohar- Deberías tener más confianza en él, tiene fé en ti y te quiere. –Ella sonrió-. Y bien… así que Omer reaccionó mal.

- Ni te lo imaginas.

- Oh no… sí lo imagino. ¿Por qué querías dormir con él si te ibas entonces? Esa parte no me queda clara.

- No quería que las cosas quedaran inconclusas entre nosotros, que nos faltaran cosas por hacer, sentimientos que explorar. Quería tener una especie de "cierre".

Zohar meditó unos segundos.

- Es curioso ¿sabes?: Para nosotras las chicas la primera vez es como una especie de cierre sin lugar a dudas. Sentimos que es nuestra despedida de la inocencia, que hemos "perdido" algo. En cambio para los chicos no es más que el inicio a la vida de verdad, el inicio a algo fantástico. Comienzan a ser hombres, ganan algo que jamás querrán perder. Si lo ves de ese punto de vista quizás comprenderás mejor por qué Omer se sintió tan dolido. En su cabeza no le estabas regalando algo ahora, si no quitándole algo en el futuro. Y con algo no me refiero sólo al sexo, también a ti que eres su único amor.

- Tienes razón… me siento como una idiota.

- No digas eso, tú intención era legítima, yo lo comprendo. Ahora… ¿Ella? ¿Te has dado cuenta de como siempre que hablabas de lo que querías hacer, nunca dijiste "porque QUIERO estar con Omer", "porque lo DESEO"…. "porque lo amo"? -Ella levantó la vista y miró a Zohar con extrañeza "¿de qué estaba hablando?"- ¿Qué es lo que realmente intentabas con esto? ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a terminar?

- Pensaba que seríamos felices una última vez. Que Omer podría dejarme ir y seguir con su vida.

- Entonces era una tramitación.

- ¡No! ¿¡Cómo dices eso!

- Pero lo hacías por un motivo, porque esperabas que eso arreglara algo por ti. No lo hacías porque desearas a Omer. La verdad Ella me alegro de que sonara esa alarma, no habría sido justo ni para él ni para ti.

Ella entonces rompió en llanto y se sintió peor que nunca.

- Pero si yo quiero a Omer. Yo… yo ya no sé qué hacer.

- Yo sé que tú lo quieres mucho, pero mírame a los ojos y responde: ¿Estás enamorada de Omer?

Ella no emitió palabra.

- Ya lo sé, pero necesitas decirlo Ella. Tal como pretendías que ustedes dos juntos fuera como "el rito de paso", necesitas decir las palabras mágicas para que tú puedas seguir adelante sin culpas.

- No, no estoy enamorada de él. –Zohar tenía razón: como por arte de magia un alivio enorme inundó a Ella. Era como si el peso de su alma se hubiera ido flotando, pero con la diferencia de que su alma se sentía aún en su cuerpo, y limpia. – Dios… y eso de que estaba segura que podía hacerlo.

- Oh claro que podías hacerlo. Pero hacer el amor con alguien no tiene que ser porque "puedes" hacerlo, si no porque realmente lo deseas. No cuando lo busques, sino cuando sientas que no lo puedes evitar… ahí será tu momento.

- ¿Eso te pasó con Guy? A veces pareciera que no lo soportas.

- No lo soporto porque no puedo evitar sentirme rendida por él. – Zohar rió-. Y no voy a aburrirme jamás de luchar contra eso. Cosa que está bien, porque sé que a él le encanta.

Ambas chicas rieron y se mantuvieron sentadas en la fuente durante largo rato. Ella se sentía mejor y con las cosas más claras, pero aún debía esperar a que Omer le hablara para saber en qué iban a terminar cosas realmente.

Zohar la abrazó y se marchó, Ella quería tomarse un momento adicional para calmar sus nervios antes de volver a entrar a la escuela. Miró las hojas flotando casi inmóviles en el agua estancada pensando cuánto iba a extrañar la compañía de Omer, sobretodo en un lugar que imaginaba tan solitaria como aquella Residencia. Aún no terminaba de aprender que una persona tan especial como ella no podía darse el lujo de perder la noción de realidad en un lugar público y ensimismarse tanto en sus pensamientos, o quizás era un instinto que aún no lograba desarrollar del todo, pero por un segundo estuvo a punto de perder la sensación de esos ojos clavados en su nuca. Se volteó rápidamente pero como era de esperarse no había nadie allí. La sensación de inseguridad se quedó, porque derepente notó que ya no quedaba nadie allí, y el sonido del viento se puso más agudo. Ella se levantó y volvió a entrar a la escuela, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

En una esquina del techo, Theo miraba a Ella con calma. Él era un buen rastreador, y ella una mala presa. "Me gustaba más Ardak" pensó.

Hoy había sido un día extraño y no tenía ánimos para nada, menos para contarle a Leo que Ella anda llorando en hombros de chicas rubiecillas y que la noche anterior había visto a aquel chico Omer entrar por su ventana muy tarde, y que no salió hasta una hora después, cuando él hizo activar esa alarma para que nada que pudiera dañar a su amigo sucediera en aquella habitación.


	10. La verdad para Leo

Capítulo 10

**"La verdad para Leo"**

- Estás sorprendentemente callado hoy. –La voz de Leo sorprendió a su joven amigo mientras éste intentaba armar un rompecabezas.

- Siempre creí que me considerabas más hablador de lo necesario. –Le respondió sin quitar la vista de su actividad.

- Oh y aún lo considero insoportable, pero como es algo extraño en ti por eso pregunto.

- Te estoy haciendo un favor.

- Jajaja. ¡Vamos! Puedes decirme la verdad ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Con sorpresa, Theo levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, aquella expresión sólo le causó a Leo más risa. Solía ser él quien podía leer a través del genio de su amigo y no al revés.

- Te conozco Theo, sé que te aburres tanto que harías cualquier cosa que te pidiese. Menos quedarte callado, eso va en contra de tu naturaleza.

- Si, eres taaan listo.

- Hey, hey… -reaccionó Theo sorprendido- ¿qué pasa? ¿hice algo que te molestó acaso?

Theo consideró su actitud y recapacitó rápidamente en que aquel ánimo no era el más indicado si lo que realmente pretendía era esquivar de sus conversaciones con Leo aquello que sabía.

- Lo siento. No debí. Estoy un poco cansado y como tú tampoco tenías muy buena cara pensé que lo mejor era dejarte tranquilo.

- Gracias por el cumplido.

- No es nada. –Y aunque realmente no estaba de ánimo prefirió seguir con la farsa- Y bueno ya que tienes tantas ganas de conversar cuéntame algo: tus sueños, tus metas… tus miedos más ocultos…

- Mmm… creo que sabes todo lo que es necesario saber –Leo jugaba con una pequeña bola de hule y la admiraba brillar en un pequeño haz de luz que provenía de la vieja ventana-. Lo que ahora me gustaría saber es cómo han ido tus rondas con nuestra apreciada profeta.

Theo se lo esperaba, ya había logrado evitar el tema por tres días, ya era hora de que Leo empezara a hacer preguntas.

- Todo bien, ella no hace mucho y tampoco mucha gente le presta atención. –Intentó bajarle el perfil a la situación-. Uno pensaría que es un ser mucho más interesante, digo… por lo que es y todo eso, pero la verdad es que ni yo me entretuve mucho observando sus actividades y la mayoría de los chicos en su escuela parecen estar en la misma página.

- Sí, Ella no es algo que a simple vista diga todo lo que existe en ella. Ésa es una de sus principales virtudes, es algo que la hará una gran líder si me preguntas a mí.

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¿Entonces no ha pasado nada? ¿No hay noticias, nada interesante que mencionar?

- Nop. Nada que signifique que está en peligro o algo extraño está sucediendo. Ya sabes… porque sólo eso es lo que nos importa por ahora ¿no es así? – Theo jugó la carta de la psicología inversa.

- Por supuesto.

Leo no podía dejar de sospechar de la actitud de Theo esa tarde. Le estaba mintiendo, de eso no cabía duda, pero él mismo tampoco perdía a Ella del mapa el cien por ciento de tiempo y sabía que ella estaba bien. Un paseo por los techos de esos viejos edificios de oficinas junto al museo pareció la actividad perfecta para pensar con calma. Sentía una tentación punzante de ir a la habitación de Ella y oírla decir cómo iba todo, pero por supuesto Theo se le había adelantado: _"__No__te__preocupes,__yo__iré.__Ella__no__me__ha__visto__ni__siquiera__una__vez__y__prefiero__estar__en__la__calle__que__encerrado__aquí__de__todas__formas.__Te__contaré__todo__después.__"_

La noche estaba clara y realmente parecía una pérdida de tiempo ir y molestar a Theo. Con su suerte probablemente Ella los descubriría a ambos. Continuó su marcha por inercia hasta que topó con las escaleras de emergencia. Leo bajó y decidió pasar el rato en el patio abandonado de una iglesia que conocía hace siglos; la familiaridad y el silencio del lugar siempre lograban calmarlo. Se sentó en la única banca del lugar, frente a la fuente se agua seca y llena de vegetación marchita. Apoyó sus brazos sobre el respaldo y mirando las estrellas emitió un suspiro de descanso.

La impresión de la voz detrás de él casi hace saltar a sus colmillos.

- Esto es sencillamente imposible.

Leo brincó de su asiento y asombrado observó una figura sentada en la oscuridad.

- Esto es genial ¿Qué acaso no puedo por una vez tener un plan que no sea arruinado por ti?

Leo reconoció la voz de Omer entre el silencio de la noche.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó.

- Yo llegué aquí primero, no tienes derecho a preguntarme y a echarme de aquí. –respondió Omer aún molesto. Su actitud era distinta a la que Leo recordaba: parecía más firme… temerario. No había preocupación en sus palabras.

- No pretendo echarte, sólo estoy sorprendido de encontrarme contigo. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿De verdad me preguntas eso?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No te veo hace semanas.

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo Leo. Sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí y por qué estoy tan molesto de verte. Eras lo último que quería ver esta noche …lo último después de Ella quizás.

- Omer, de verdad, no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. ¿Y qué sucede con Ella? Ya los imaginaba felices jugando a la casita a ustedes dos.

En una milésima de instante la expresión de Omer cambió de pérdida a rabia descomunal: frunció el ceño son furia, sus ojos se tornaron amargos y su cara enrojeció.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así? ¡Eres un maldito! –gritó-. Ella se va a la residencia y es obvio que tú lo sabías. ¡Es obvio que lograste lo que querías y la tendrás a tu lado!

Leo le dio un momento a Omer para retomar el aliento.

- Se va porque es allí donde pertenece, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Omer había vuelto a su resignación inicial.

- Y de verdad crees que soy tan estúpido para creerme algo así… -rió de una forma irónica- En fin… lo nuestro se acabó, ya no hay nada más que decir.

- ¿Ah si? –Leo prefirió no comentarle a Omer que su impresión era de que la relación continuaría.

- Ella ya pertenece totalmente a tu mundo y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Leo guardó silencio por respeto y sintió lástima por Omer.

- Estarás bien, Omer. Eres tan sólo un chiquillo aún.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! –gritó Omer con rabia- Puede que tengas una milésima de años pero eres vacío y no sabes nada del amor o la humanidad. No sabes lo que es tener un alma gemela y perderla en todos los sentidos –su mirada se tornó aún más amarga.- No sabes lo que es que te engañe y empeñe tu amor por algo que después no significará nada para ella.

Adiós Leo, espero que Ella se convierta en el monstruo que mereces. –y se marchó-.

Leo estaba tan perplejo que la duda incluso superó su enojo por tal actitud de Omer y las ganas que tenía de alcanzarlo y darle un merecido puñetazo por tal insolencia.

Aquel lugar que había visitado en busca de serenidad mental le había traído aún más dudas sobre lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en la vida de Ella. Algo había sucedido, y definitivamente Omer en un estado tan exaltado no era algo que hiciera la venida de Ella más fácil. Podía oler las complicaciones que ya se estaban gestando en la profeta.

Por lo demás, la extraña actitud de Theo aquella tarde ahora se percibía mucho más sospechosa. Debía buscarlo y obtener una explicación.

Lo encontró donde se suponía debía estar: rodeando la casa de Ella y manteniendo lejos a los problemas.

- ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó casual mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

- Bien, como siempre. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? te dije que no era necesario que vinieras.

- Sí, pero me pareció que estabas un poco más empeñado de lo normal en hacer que yo no ande observando los pasos de Ella. –Leo actuó misterioso y se agachó levemente para observar desde el techo la habitación iluminada de la muchacha.

Theo comprendió que algo habían cambiado desde su última conversación.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que algo ha estado sucediendo y no me parece prudente que me lo ocultes – Leo fue enfático en un tono amenazador y miró a Theo directo a los ojos-. En un plano más personal no me gusta que alguien que considero mi amigo me mienta en mi propia cara.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Me encontré a Omer en la vieja iglesia, se veía muy afectado y no paraba de culparme a mí porque Ella lo dejaba. Habló también de una traición y de su amor siendo utilizado –Leo miraba atentamente la ventana de Ella aún sin signos de movimiento.- ¿A qué crees que se refería? ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho Theo?

Theo sabía que éste momento llegaría tarde o temprano. En cuatrocientos años jamás había logrado ocultarle algo a Leo sin que él al final lo intuyese.

Quiso explicarle todo, tener un informe detallado de las actividades de Ella y Omer y una transcripción de todo lo que Ella y la chica rubia de la escuela habían hablado esa mañana. Temió que su trabajo mal ejecutado hiciera estragos en la cabeza de su amigo. Theo no cometería más errores.

- El chico Omer pasó la noche con Ella. La chica después le dijo que se marcharía a la residencia y esto le ha roto el corazón -Theo no hizo reparos en la expresión no grata en el rostro de Leo y continuó hablando como si se tratara de un discurso-. Fue su plan, de Ella. Habló con una de sus amigas en la escuela pidiéndole consejos sobre cómo convencer al muchacho de que durmiera con ella sin hacer preguntas y ella le dijo cómo. Yo las escuché, hablaron en la escuela terminando las clases.

Omer no perdonará a Ella por abandonarlo, y Ella por supuesto aún no quiere perder su amistad.

Theo se sorprendió de lo fáciles que salían las palabras de su boca. Continuó:

- Y en la parte que realmente nos compete… Ella aún así esta decidida a mudarse a la residencia. Así que no hay nada de que preocuparnos ¿no es así? –Se odió por actuar tan frío.

- Así es.

La expresión de Leo había cambiado y ahora se percibía tan fría y dura como la primera vez que entró a la escuela Green. Ya no miraba a la habitación de Ella no tampoco a los ojos de Theo esperando alguna respuesta. Todo estaba claro ahora, por qué Omer tenía tanta rabia con Ella. Nada más importaba.

- ¿Te quedarás más rato vigilando? Aún hay que hacerlo. –preguntó sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

- Seguro. Te dije que lo haría.

Pero apenas ambos se voltearon para continuar una sorprendida Ella aún usando pijamas los miraba desde el inicio de las escaleras.

- Leo ¿Qué haces aquí a ésta hora? Te vi aquí y ni siquiera te acercabas a mi casa…

- No, no te preocupes ya me iba.

Leo avanzó para marcharse pero Ella se interpuso.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Leo, quién es este? –exclamó sorprendida.

Sus rostro se acercaron y la mirada del vampiro causó en Ella un miedo similar a la primera vez que cruzaron caminos. Leo entonces formuló con la peor amargura una frase que nunca pensó saldría de su boca.

- Éste, profeta, es tu nuevo guardián.


	11. El nuevo guardián

_Hola! Lamento mucho que haya pasado tanto desde la última actualización pero esto, que era un lindo hobby que nació desde mi cesantía, naturalmente se iba a ver afectado si encontraba trabajo. Y bueno… ya imaginarán qué es lo que pasó._  
><em>No quiero por nada del mundo dejar esta historia de lado así que estaba ansiosa por este momento. Incluso ya he gestado en mi mente otra historia –sería un spin-off de Split, con otros personajes inventados por mí- así que tengo muchas ganas de acostumbrarme a esta nueva rutina y volver pronto a la escritura.<em>

_Principalmente quiero saludar hoy a gloria-cullen-potter, Nielsy-chan, Tami-92 y ahora recientemente a Splitera, rex-xer, aniali1234 y music is in my blood por seguir ésta historia._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

**"El nuevo guardián"**

- ¡Leo! ¡Leo! – los gritos de la joven se escuchaban con fuerza mientras el vampiro rápidamente se alejaba del lugar. Su velocidad sobrenatural anuló cualquier posibilidad de Ella de ir tras él.

Tras unos segundos de silencio en que Leo definitivamente se había perdido de vista en el horizonte, Theo observaba nervioso y expectante como Ella porfin se volteaba y notaba su presencia.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Fue lo único que pudo decir, claramente su relación no había tenido el mejor de los inicios.

- Eh… éste, no lo sé en verdad. Leo lleva unos días bastante cansado y mal genio. De seguro se le pasará.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Theo, soy uno de los vampiros de la comunidad de Jamon igual que Leo. Se supone que te he estado cuidando estos días cuando él ha estado ocupado para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me has estado cuidando? – a Ella no lo hacía ninguna gracia la nueva información.

- Sólo cuidando desde lejos que todo vaya bien, que nada te haga daño… ése tipo de cosas. Lamento, y lo intuyo por tu expresión, que no me haya presentado antes pero con Leo no lo creíamos necesario. Yo sólo estaba reemplazándolo unos turnos.

- ¿Preparándote para ser el nuevo guardián? – el tono de Ella era cada vez más irónico y molesto. Theo tenía dudas sobre qué decirle y no decirle a la muchacha.

- ¡No! De ninguna manera. Esto… no sé qué es lo que sucedió ahora pero ya sabes cómo es Leo de impulsivo a veces. Quizás nunca sepamos qué lo puso así. Jeje…

- A mí no me parece algo tan simple el hecho de que haya renunciado a su posición de Guardián así como así. No está bien, menos sin hablar conmigo – Ella sintió la cena revolverse en su estómago. – Así que Leo no se aparece y me deja a tu cuidado un tiempo, e inmediatamente después sale con la noticia de que él ya no es mi guardián sino tú. Esto es tan típico de Leo.

La voz de Ella sonó cansada. Al menos eso pensó Theo, "cansada de Leo y s sus arranques" pensó. Esto no se ve bien. Y el miedo inundó su frío cuerpo pensando en la idea de que había provocado cansancio y decepción en la idea que cada uno tenía sobre el otro.

- Debes decirme lo que le ocurre. –La voz de Ella, fuerte y desafiante, interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Vas a decirme ahora qué es lo que le ocurre conmigo.

Jamon pulía la colección de dagas de plata que llevaba casi mil años juntando entre viajes, batallas y enemigos. Le gustaba pensar que eran una reliquia familiar, claro, si tuviera una familia o recordara lo que había sido ser parte de una. Su reflejo en el metal era algo que lo relajaba, y no es porque fuera un narciso o algo por el estilo: siempre consideró a aquel mito de que los vampiros no pueden reflejarse como el peor de todos. La sola idea de no tener cómo comprobar si tu existencia es real o una mera ilusión de tu mente lo atemorizaba, al igual que olvidarse de su rostro ¿Cómo podía ser alguien, él mismo, si no conocía su propia apariencia?

Eran éste tipo de pensamientos los que recorrían su mente en lo pocos momentos que tenía para sí después de la muerte y Ardak y Phaton, tiempo en el que había tenido que asumir el rol del vampiro líder y protector de los suyos. Es por esto que el reflejo y la voz de Ella rebotando en sus dagas no fue algo que lo tranquilizara.

- Hola Jamon.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Ella qué haces aquí? Me has dado un susto.

- Lo lamento. Estabas tan absorto en tu actividad que no supe cómo abordarte. ¿Qué es lo que haces?

- Sólo cuidando estas dagas de plata. Son una antigua reliquia familiar.

- Ah, ya veo –respondió Ella, Jamon sonrió para sus adentros.- Lamento interrumpirte pero quería venir a ver cómo van las cosas para mi mudanza.

- Oh van de maravilla Ella. No te he dicho cuánto me alegra que finalmente hayas decidido venir con nosotros. Sígueme y te mostraré cómo va todo.

Ambos recorrieron largos corredores por aquel antiguo castillo que a ratos parecía ser un laberinto. Pasillos oscuros a veces se interrumpían por amplios e iluminados salones cuya majestuosidad sólo era opacada por enormes barrotes de acero que protegían los ventanales. Tras un pequeño jardín al final de la caminata, yacía casi imperceptible entre una pared de enredaderas un baja pero elegante puerta de madera. _"Hemos plantado rosas aquí para ti"_ la voz de Jamon se escuchaba extrañamente lejana bajo el manto de maravilla y temor que cubría el cuerpo de Ella. Sin duda, unas bellas rosas rojas relucían en abundancia entre pequeñas gárgolas y estatuas de ángeles fabricadas de la misma piedra que el castillo.

- Hemos llegado. Bienvenida.

La voz de Jamón se mezcló con el rechinar de la pesada puerta de madera y las bisagras de hierro y entonces ambos ingresaron a lo que Ella consideraba el salón más bello que había visto en toda su vida: Enormes ventanas góticas iluminaban con suave luz los aposentos, éstas se hallaban resguardadas con largas cortinas de terciopelo púrpura colgadas con argollas doradas. El suelo de una madera antigua estaba cubierto por finas alfombras de oriente y sobre ellas reposaban dos grandes sitiales dignos de la realeza. Entre ellos una pequeña mesita de bronce sostenía una vieja lámpara con cristales de colores y un teléfono. Al costado de la siguiente ventana se hallaba un largo sofá de color blanco inmaculado y muchos cojines de los más variados colores y diseños repartidos cuidadosamente en el piso. Frente a ellos y al otro costado de los sitiales, se hallaba un fino buffet y sobre él un tocadiscos. Junto a él, un bello baúl desbordaba en vinilos.

"Espero que te guste la colección que hemos iniciado". La colección relucía en títulos clásicos, pero Ella acababa de caer en cuenta que Jamon no se refería a los discos, sino a la enorme biblioteca que cubría por completo la pared a su izquierda, contraria a la sala de estar.

- Es maravilloso. Muchas gracias.

- Oh pero espero un segundo, aún falta tu habitación.

Ella ya estaba casi aturdida, se sentía demasiado alagada. Más adelante unos hermosos biombos japoneses cerraban el paso hacia un amplio salón que había sido acondicionado como su dormitorio. Bajo la enorme ventana, un largo taburete rojo la invitaba a descasar y a contemplar la vista. La pared del fondo tenía tres grandes roperos antiguos listos para ser usados y junto a ellos había un gran espejo con marco dorado. Al centro, una gran cama de seguro sacada de un cuento de princesas había cautivado por completo su atención. La colcha era de un hermoso verde de seda, y un fino mosquetero blanco caía como una cascada desde el alto techo. En una mesita de noche había un estéreo totalmente nuevo y a un costado de la cama habían colocado una mesa con una pantalla plana para que viera televisión., lo que le pareció un detalle de lo más compresivo.

- Esto es muy hermoso Jamon, nunca en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que esto habría quedado así.

- Me alegro que te guste, Leo trabajó muy duro estos últimos días para que fuera un lugar apropiado para ti y donde te sintieras a gusto.

Las palabras de Jamon se sintieron como un golpe en la cara de Ella.

- ¿Leo hizo todo esto?

- Bueno si, él eligió todo y dijo cómo tenía que ser. Pero unos de nosotros también ayudamos limpiando y desempacando. La biblioteca es el regalo de bienvenida de la comunidad, está llena de novelas clásicas, material de estudio y libros que recogen nuestra historia, leyes y costumbres. Será de gran ayuda ahora que estás aquí. Faltan algunas cosas que concluir pero te prometo que estará listo es un par de días. Leo debe estar por llegar pronto y seguirá trabajando.

-¿Leo? – sintió cómo los ojos se le caían- No creo que venga a terminar esto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Anoche apareció en mi casa y me llevó lo que según él es mi nuevo guardián: Un vampiro llamado Theo a quién nunca había visto en mi vida. Me dio a entender con ese gesto que ya no quiere ocuparse de mí ni de mi traslado.

- ¿Theo? ¿Esto es una broma Ella? ¿Cómo es posible que Leo te haya dicho algo así?

- No lo sé. Sinceramente Jamon yo también estoy perpleja. Hace días que no sabía nada de él y repentinamente lo veo en el techo frente a mi alcoba hablando con un tipo. Cuando me acerqué a ver qué es lo que pasaba me miró con una cara muy extraña y me dijo que aquel chico era mi nuevo guardián. Inmediatamente después de eso se marchó. Traté de pedirle explicaciones pero no quiso hablar conmigo.

- Esto es muy extraño Ella. Estuve con Leo ayer y no mencionó nada de ésta decisión. Hablaré con él a ver qué es lo que está pasando. No puede dejar sus obligaciones así como así, y menos en manos del atolondrado de Theo.

- ¿Lo conoces bien?

- Es un buen muchacho, noble. Es muy amigo de Leo, el único que tiene la verdad, pero no está ni cerca de ser tan fuerte como él o apropiado para el rol de guardián. También es menos antiguo que él, me preocupa esta situación.

- Jamon, quiero dejar en claro que si bien sí quiero saber cuáles son los motivos de Leo, si él se niega a ser el guardián yo no quiero obligarlo. Me siento más cómoda y segura con él, pero tampoco quiero que volvamos a pelear. Si él no quiere buscaremos a alguien apropiado, tenemos tiempo.

Jamon vio confianza pero también tristeza en los ojos de Ella. Temió por Leo y por lo que acababa de oír.

Minutos más tarde caminó por todos lados y preguntó a todo el mundo si sabían dónde diablos estaba Leo. Lo encontró finalmente en un bar cerca del castillo jugando pool con un grupo de oficinistas muy borrachos. Ya les había ganado casi todo el dinero.

- Leo, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo.

- Tendrás que esperar Jamon, estoy limpiando el piso con estos idiotas –respondió sin prestarle mucha atención-.

- Es importante Leo, mucho más que estarse aprovechando de estos pobres y tontos humanos.

- ¡Hey, hey , hey! Yo no me estoy aprovechando de nadie –Leo cruzó en un segundo la mesa de billar y sentenció las palabras de Jamon presionando la punta del taco en su barbilla. – No es mi culpa que estos tipos sean tan crédulos de pensar que pueden ganarme a mí. Ellos fueron los que insistieron en una apuesta.

Jamón estaba asombrado con la reacción tan exaltada de Leo.

- ¡¿Pero hombre qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué reaccionas así, de esa manera tan violenta?

Leo cayó en cuenta de se amenaza desmedida y retrocedió unos pasos con el rostro extrañado.

- Yo… lo siento Jamon. Sólo me molesté por lo que dijiste.

- Oye lo siento Leo pero estoy aquí para hablar de Ella y del hecho de que supuestamente nombraste a Theo para que fuera su guardián.

- Ah sí, eso. –Leo se sintió como un tonto en ese momento-. Mira Jamon es que Ella…. Theo es más…mira, no me siento cómodo hablando de eso ahora. ¡Oye tú, el gordo! ¡Juega la bola nueve de una vez!

- Leo… -Jamon intentó no considerar su obvia intención de eludir el tema jugando con los oficinistas-, no puedes tomar esas decisiones así como así, debes consultarlas conmigo y con el consejo antes. ¿Y más encima dejar a Theo? ¡¿Qué demonios es eso? Sabes muy bien que él jamás haría el trabajo como tú, es un holgazán. A Ella ni siquiera parece agradarle.

- Bueno entonces es una tonta, él es un vampiro ejemplar y leal, lamento si no es capaz de verlo por ella misma.

La expresión de Jamon demostró que sus intuiciones iban por el camino correcto.

- Leo ¿Qué es lo que sucedió entre Ella y tú?

Leo respiró hondo tras escuchar éstas palabras y sintió cómo la seguridad de los dedos se le iba mientras apuntaba a la siguiente bola en la mesa.

- Te lo pregunto a ti porque ella no parece saberlo –Jamon continuó-.

El vampiro guardó silencio.

- Leo no puedes seguir así. Es demasiado peligroso para ti seguir con estos sentimientos hacia la profeta. Estará con nosotros un largo tiempo y no creo poder seguir viendo cómo te vas apagando con su rechazo. Además no puedes estar con ella, no seas iluso… debes dejar esos pensamientos de lado y concentrarte en tu labor. –Jamón sonaba serio y comprensivo y habló con total franqueza aún cuando Leo se mantuvo dándole la espalda con la vista perdida en el billar-. Ahora si realmente no puedes con toda la presión y prefieres que alguien más se ocupe de ser el guardián está bien, puedes proponerlo y conversarlo con el consejo. Pero no dejar a alguien como Theo ¡¿estás loco? Él jamás podría estar a la altura.

Leo finalmente se volteó y hablo con calma a Jamón mirando serio y de frente.

- Theo es el único en quién confío como para dejarle esta tarea tan importante. No podría dejar a Ella al cuidado de nadie más.

- Entonces tenemos un problema mi amigo. Ni yo ni muchos en el consejo estaremos dispuestos a entregar tal responsabilidad a un vampiro que nunca ha sido verdaderamente parte de nuestra comunidad ni comprometido con la vida vampira como lo es Theo –los ojos de ambos se sentenciaron, Jamon continuó-; no al menos que esté dispuesto a demostrarlo.

Sus últimas palabras se sintieron casi tan duras como la verdad que había conocido hace tan sólo unas horas atrás

- … ¿Estás también dispuesto a dejar a Ella?


	12. Ella y Theo

Capítulo 12

**"Ella y Theo"  
><strong>

Si bien Ella siempre había fantaseado con un gran apartamento con vista a una ciudad iluminada por las noches, debía reconocer lo gustosa que se sentía contemplando su pequeño pero hermoso jardín, recostada sobre su sillón junto a la ventana.

Era un sitio hermoso, jamás aunque trabajara 20 años podría haber costeado un sitio tan elegante y con tantas antigüedades. De verdad le fascinaba y la hacía muy feliz estar en aquel lugar… hasta que el recuerdo de Leo volvía a su mente y el hecho de haber sabido que fue él quien preparó este lugar tan especial para ella le producía un nudo en el corazón.

De pronto un leve golpecillo en la puerta interrumpió su momento de calma.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –el rostro de Theo se asomó con timidez detrás de la puerta.

- La verdad es que prefiero estar sola en este momento. –Ella no le haría las cosas fáciles.

- Ella… lo siento pero realmente esperaba que pudiéramos hablar. Ahora que estás así de calmada me parece un muy buen momento.

Ella fulminó a Theo con la mirada y éste inmediatamente captó lo desfavorable que su comentario había sonado.

- Ehh… disculpa. Mira, lo primero que has de saber sobre mí –dijo entrando casi a puntillas a la habitación- es que no soy muy bueno con las palabras en general.

- ¿Otra de las grandes cualidades que te hacen ser el nuevo guardián? –respondió Ella con sarcasmo.

- Je, je… muy graciosa. Supongo que lo merezco. – A Theo no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia lo mal genio que parecía ser la nueva profeta.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quería que conversáramos, que nos conociéramos mejor… saber qué pensabas sobre esta idea de que yo fuera el nuevo guardián.

- Bueno Theo, de seguro ya sabrás que he quedado bastante perpleja.

- Lo imagino.

- Y que sinceramente no comprendo qué pudo haber sucedido para que Leo tomara esa decisión de forma tan repentina, sin siquiera consultarme.

- Claro, es… curioso.

Theo estaba teniendo problemas para escoger sus palabras, la dirección que estaba tomando esta conversación no iban para el lugar que él deseaba.

- Y para serte sincera…

- Theo.

- Theo. Supongo que como yo estoy aquí para cumplir un deber, y ustedes los vampiros están aquí para protegerme, yo no debiera tener ninguna objeción sobre el plan de que tu te conviertas en el nuevo guardián ¿no es así?

- Me gusta que pienses así -Theo sonreía-. Créeme, tengo fe de que puedo cumplir este rol de buena forma si trabajamos bien juntos.

- Pero tengo un problema Theo –La mirada de Ella se tornó fría lo miró directamente a los ojos como enjuiciándolo-. ¿Verás? No confío en ti. Le he dado vueltas al tema todo el día y algo me dice que algo tuviste que ver en la decisión de Leo de dejarme. Tengo el presentimiento de que tú sabes qué fue lo que le sucedió y por qué parecía tan molesto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Theo no experimentaba miedo como en ese momento. Una sensación lejana, que había experimentado en borrosos recuerdos de haber sido niño y haber roto unas cosas de mamá, o cuando había mentido… era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Sí, se sentía mucho a esto. Ella prosiguió.

- Entonces Theo, lo que vamos a hacer tú y yo es conversar sobre eso ¿ok? Tú dijiste que querías conversar ¿no es así? Tú vas a decirme qué es lo que le pasó a Leo y yo entonces veré si acepto que tú seas mi guardián.

-Ella mira, estás malentendiendo las cosas. Yo…

- No creo estar malentendiendo nada. Ya te dije: no confío en ti. Algo me dice que me has mentido desde la primera palabra.

Theo entonces creyó tener la respuesta perfecta para rebatirla, pero nunca supo que desde allí comenzó a cavar la propia tumba de su nuevo empleo.

- ¿Cómo entonces sabrás si lo que te digo o no es cierto? No confías en mí.

Ella guardó silencio por un segundo.

- Tienes razón –y se levantó bruscamente del sofá-. Entonces iré ahora mismo donde Leo a exigirle una explicación.

- No, no, no, no….

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella había dado un portazo y ya se encontraba en camino. Theo se mantuvo sentado observando el hermoso jardín. La única diferencia es que su cara no tenía nada que ver con la que mostraba Ella cuando él decidió sorprenderla en sus aposentos. Ésta era una cara de espanto y jaqueca.

- Van a matarme. ¡Los dos van a matarme!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Leo mataba sus pensamientos con un nuevo pasatiempo en el jardín de la vieja iglesia: ahora poseía una navaja automática que le gustaba rebotar en la palma de su mano y abrir lo más rápido que pudiera. Por supuesto, se había vuelto muy rápido, demasiado. La había ganado de los borrachines a quienes destrozó en el pool aquella tarde. Jamon se marchó diciéndole "Y no les hagas daño a esos pobres diablos". Tenía razón, pero tampoco podía dejarlos irse así como así, así que resultó que lo más valioso que llevaban encima era esa horrible navaja de buscapleitos. "Los humanos se han convertido en una especie aún más idiota que hace 600 años atrás, cuando tampoco me gustaba ser parte de ellos". Una navaja en el bolsillo de un borracho era de las cosas más imbéciles que se le podía ocurrir.<p>

La imagen del cuchillo rebotando en su mano lo calmaba eso sí. A veces el recuerdo de esos idiotas se mezclaba con cierta imagen del artefacto perforando su estómago. Tantas cosas le producían paz en su mente.

Ahora bien, la paz es algo momentáneo eso sí, tan sólo pregúntenle a cualquier gran nación o a cualquier gran guerrero como Leo: el aroma de ciertas cosas jamás te van a dejar indiferente.

- Ella.

- Leo.

La muchacha entro sin sigilo al recinto en ruinas y no temió en acercarse lo más que pudo al joven. Nunca se iba a acostumbrar del todo a encontrar un vampiro entre las sombras. Ambos se observaron por un par de segundos.

- Tuve que preguntarle a Jamon dónde estabas, algo extraño pasó ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Extendí mi mano y tú no estabas ahí.

Ella sintió asco de su propia debilidad por las enormes ganas de llorar que le provocó decir aquella frase. Se mantuvo firme, era importante: Leo jamás debería saber el potencial poder que tiene sobre ella. Él no respondió.

- ¿Leo por qué no fuiste a encontrarme? ¿Por qué ya no quieres ser mi guardián?

- Ella, no empieces.

- ¿Qué empiece qué? Yo no he empezado nada.

- Eres…

- ¿Soy qué?

Leo respiró fuerte y con pena miró a Ella a los ojos.

- Eres irritante.

Leo avanzó hasta la fuente dándole la espalda a Ella. La chica ya casi no podía contener los jadeos de su voz.

- ¿Y es por eso que me dejas? Pensé que siempre me habías encontrado una persona irritante pero que aún así me cuidarías…

- No estoy dejando de cuidarte. –A Leo le costaba mantener la distancia, ser frío. Estaba cerca de desmoronarse y decirle a Ella que olvidara todo, que hicieran que jamás había dicho que no quería ser su guardián y que nunca le dejaría sola ni huiría de su lado. Quería decirle que no importaba qué hiciera siempre la perdonaría. Pero no podía hacer eso, las cosas no podían ser así. Sabía cada momento que la mirara a los ojos que esa mujer sería su fin.

- Dejas a ése vampiro en el cual nadie confía a cargo de mí… y ni siquiera me dices por qué.

- Yo confío en él, Theo es una gran persona. Es mi único amigo.

- Yo también soy tu amiga. –Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-. Leo perdóname, perdóname por lo que sea que hice, no quiero que peleemos más.

- Tú sabes que no podemos ser amigos, sabes lo que siento por ti. Y tú hiciste tu elección… aunque ahora hiciste otra… -se notaba que Leo reflexionaba en el momento-, y pienso en Omer, y tampoco quiero sufrir lo que él ha sufrido.

Ella cambió su expresión. Si bien llegó triste y con ganas de dejar todo atrás para que Leo y ella estuvieran en paz, se sintió tremendamente pasada a llevar por sus últimas palabras. Omer aún era un tema sensible, y nadie tenía derechos a emitir juicios sobre ellos dos, Leo el último de todos.

- ¿Por qué me hablas de Omer en este momento? Ése no es tu problema. Tú no sabes…

- Sé perfectamente cómo siempre has jugado con él.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo exactamente llegaron a ese tema? Su mente le decía que debía responder "yo no he jugado con Omer", pero algo dentro de ella sabía que no debía emitir esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa Omer tan derepente? Oh no, lo siento… ¡siempre te has metido entre Omer y yo!

En medio segundo Leo saltó con su velocidad sobrehumana y aterrizó frente a frente con Ella.

- ¡Porque me desquicia que lo quieras a él! ¡Porque no soporté pensar que aunque habías recapacitado en venir con nosotros aún querías conservar tu amorío de niña tonta!

Sus ojos estaban rojos de rabia y sus colmillos afloraron como si se encontrara frente a una jugosa presa.

- ¡Y porque me enferma pensar que aunque tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos y yo daría mil veces la vida por ti, tú igual te empecinas en quererlo a él! ¡Y te obligas a quererlo porque en el fondo aunque no te des cuenta, me amas a mí!

Leo tan sólo tuvo un momento para recuperar el aire, para retroceder un paso de su ataque y del rostro de Ella, antes de que una fuerte puntada le diera justo en el pecho. Una puntada tan fuerte que fue capaz de llevarlo hasta el suelo y a emitir el gemido más falto de aire de su vida.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de oír cuando aquella situación la dejó perpleja.

- ¡Leo! ¡Leo! ¡¿Oh dios qué te sucede?

Su rostro estaba completamente deformado por el dolor y su cuerpo se sentía enormemente pesado.

- ¡Leo!

Y suavemente el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y Leo empezó a recuperar su compostura. Con calma retomó el aliento y se fue incorporando hasta intentar ponerse de pie. Ella lo tomó de la cintura y ayudó a que no perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¿Leo qué fue eso?

- No lo sé –respondió. Aunque un segundo después de dar esa respuesta una idea le vino a la mente-.

Leo se sentía extraordinariamente mejor al lado de ese ataque de dolor que acababa de experimentar, pero en el fondo… en el fondo sabía que darse cuenta del motivo era la peor cosa que jamás le había pasado.

Leo tomó la mano de Ella que se encontraba sosteniendo su pecho, y la llevó de vuelta a la muchacha. La miró con calma y le mostró una triste sonrisa.

-Lamento mucho haberte gritado –le dijo-.

Y comenzó a marcharse.

- ¿Leo adonde vas? Debes… debes descansar.

- Estoy bien –le respondió con la voz débil-, no te preocupes por mí. Debo irme, pronto hablaremos.

Y así tal cual se marchó. Ella quedó perpleja por lo que acababa de ocurrir y estuvo a punto de ir corriendo tras de Leo si no fuera por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Tss… no vayas –susurró-.

Era Theo quien se escondía en las alturas.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué no viste lo que le acaba de suceder?

- Sí, lo vi.

- ¿Y lo dejaste así? ¿Qué no te preocupa acaso?

- Sí, pero estará bien. Al menos por ahora.

Sus palabras le causaron un escalofrío en la nuca. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- No te preocupes por Leo, mejor ponme atención a mí.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué?

- Porque vine a ser sincero contigo.

_Comenten!_


	13. A history of us

Capítulo 13

**"A history of us"**

- ¿Vienes a ser honesto conmigo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Ella no sabía si estaba más molesta por la indiferencia de Theo al terrible momento que acababa de tener Leo o porque las palabras que estaba sosteniendo ahora implicaban que le había mentido antes.

- Lo que oyes, necesito decirte unas cuantas cosas. Bueno, venía a decirte sólo una, pero la verdad es que después de esto que acabamos de apreciar… bueno ahora serán dos.

Ella respiró hondo y se acercó lo más que pudo a Theo, quien aún se mantenía algo escondido sobre un pilar. Intentó calmarse un poco porque algo dentro de ella le dijo que le preocuparía bastante lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

- Necesito que baje si vamos a hablar.

Theo descendió y guió a Ella a sentarse a la vieja fuente, esa a la que Leo siempre recurría en busca de paz.

- Mira… tengo que pedirte disculpas. Leo no fue el de la idea de que yo empezara a seguirte, fue mía. Pero no era porque quisiera acosarte ni nada, era porque me interesaba que Leo no pasara tanto tiempo cerca de ti –la cara de Ella se tornó confusa-. Verás… hace un tiempo Leo llegó muy feliz contando que estabas reconsiderando mudarte a la residencia y todo fue muy bien, pero al segundo después me cuenta que le dijiste que quería a Omer allí contigo y eso… bueno eso lo molestó mucho. Él, ilusamente pensó que el mudarte con nosotros inmediatamente significaba que abandonabas tu vida con los humanos, y por añadidura tu relación con Omer. Y cuando no fue así, los celos comenzaron a surgir.

- Entiendo, pero Leo no se molestó inmediatamente conmigo por eso.

- No, lo sé. Y quizás allá yo cometí el primer error. Él vino a mí intentando calmarse, o a descifrar qué significaba eso… qué sé yo. El asunto es que yo… yo pensé que quizás estabas haciendo eso porque querías más privacidad con tu novio para tú sabes….

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lentamente comenzó a fruncir el ceño mientras escuchaba las palabras de Theo y ya por fin lo interrumpió.

- ¿Pero cómo te atreves a decir algo así de mí? Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí y de Omer, ni tampoco sabes nada de mí y de lo que siento por ser la elegida de sangre. Eres un…

- Lo sé. Le sé y me disculpo por eso. Pero la verdad es que estaba jugando, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Además fue Leo el que lo pensó primero, a él le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar entre ustedes… y bueno, para serte sincero lo encontré tan marica de su parte que comencé a molestarlo.

Ella bajo sus párpados y miró a Theo con cara de idiota.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil?

- ¡No es que sea infantil, los hombres nos molestamos entre nosotros todo el tiempo! Bueno y también pensé que tenía algo de sentido. Oye y no me critiques por lo que vi después no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Ella se sonrojó profundamente.

- ¡¿Estabas espiando?

- Estaba resguardando tu casa porque era lo que presentía. Deberías agradecer de mi intuición ¿te imaginas cómo hubiera sido si Leo hubiera estado cuidándote esa noche en vez de mí?

Ella recapacitó y aunque era muy vergonzoso tener a un desconocido sabiendo todas esas cosas de ella, era cierto que era mejor tener a Theo manejando esa información en vez de Leo. Theo continuó:

- Bueno, el asunto es que Leo intuyó que le estaba ocultando algo y justo después de eso se encontró con tu noviecito, Omer. Lo vio muy alterado y quedó con aún más dudas sobre lo que había pasado. Entonces llegó a buscarme al sitio donde nos encontraste anoche a los dos, y allí fue donde le conté lo que había visto. Ni siquiera pude escuchar una respuesta de su parte porque en ese mismo instante después que le hablé llegaste tú. Y ahí fue cuando Leo dijo que yo sería tu guardián sin siquiera haberlo hablado jamás…

- ¡Calla! –Ella interrumpió a Theo, necesitaba un segundo para digerir todo lo que acababa de oír- ¿Me estás diciendo que Leo sabe lo que pasó entre Omer y yo, y que más encima se encontró con Omer y discutieron… oh Dios mío esto es terrible.

Leo agradeció que Ella no le preguntara si había sido él el que causó esos ruidos la noche en que estuvo con Omer en su cuarto, porque de seguro no habría podido mentirle. Pero hubo otra cosa que no estaba dispuesto a seguir ocultando.

- Ehh... bueno, lo otro es que… creo que Leo pudo haber entendido otra cosa por mis palabras. Digo… quizás lo que tú creer que sabe, no es lo mismo que él sabe.

- Estás confundiéndome –Ella miró a Theo con cara de que ya estaba cansada de sus hábitos de hablar de más o hablar menos de lo necesario. Pero de pronto su mente se iluminó y lo comprendió todo.- ¡Leo piensa que Omer y yo lo hicimos! ¡Oh Dios le dijiste que habíamos dormido juntos ¿no es así?

- Lo siento… sentí que era lo correcto.

- ¡Leo está furioso conmigo! ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así?

- ¡Porque ya viste lo que pasó! –Theo mostró preocupación en sus ojos y ésa fue la púnica vez que le levantó la voz a Ella-. Leo está muy enamorado de ti, tú lo sabes pero quizás no sabes cuánto, ni qué significa para un vampiro amar de esa forma. Sobre todo cuando es un amor no correspondido.

- ¿Estás diciendo que eso que le acaba de suceder…

- ¡Exacto! –Theo tomó un suspiro, ordenó sus pensamientos y miró a Ella fijamente para hablarle con claridad-. Mira Ella, para los vampiros, cuando amas de verdad a una persona es algo muy muy fuerte. Es como que tu no-vida se enciende nuevamente y de pronto tu alma ya no es tuya sino que depende del amor que sientes por la otra persona. Entonces si ese amor no es correspondido, o si la persona que amas te provoca mucho daño tu alma duele como nada… y tu vida se desvanece. Por eso hice lo que hice, porque soy el único que ve lo que Leo está sintiendo por ti y si tú continúas hiriéndolo así, eso le costará su existencia.

- ¿Es cierto lo que estás diciendo? –Ella no podía creer lo que oía ¿realmente esto… podía matar a Leo?

- Si. Lamento ser quién te lo diga, pero en vista de que nadie más pensaba hacerlo… y además, con lo que acabamos de ver. Leo se te declara así, desesperanzado… y su alma ya lo está sintiendo. Estará con dolor unos días, tenlo por seguro.

Ella no sabía qué decir. No todos los días te dicen que si no amas a un chico o no estás dispuesta a ser su novia éste no podrá resistirlo y morirá. Siempre había pensado que no habría seres más fuertes en el universo que los vampiros, sobre todo Leo ¿cómo podía estarle sucediendo esto?

Pero era injusto, Ella recapacitó después de sentirse fatal. Él había sido quién había perdido todas sus oportunidades. El año pasado se había portado tantas veces como un patán: no cumplía sus promesas, la dejaba plantada… e incluso cuando llegó esa chica Carmelle corrió de inmediato a sus brazos como si ella nunca hubiese existido. Leo era muy injusto: dejarla así de preocupada, así de culpable… cuándo fue él quien siempre resistió algo entre ellos. Más encima, ahora él creía que Omer y ella habían estado juntos sin siquiera ser así. Tampoco él tenía derechos sobre ella ¿pero por qué entonces sentía que le debía una explicación?

"Si ya herí a Omer con eso no voy a herir a Leo también dejándolo pensar algo que no es cierto. No significa que estaré con él, pero al menos es una imagen que le sacaré de la mente."

Cosas así eran las que Ella iba pensando camino a la casa junto a la residencia. Necesitaba decirle la verdad y dejar todo en paz entre ellos. Necesitaba tener a Leo de su lado si iba abandonar todo lo demás.

Cuando llegó pudo observar al vampiro más fuerte que jamás haya visto recostado sobre su sillón y cansado como si hubiera tenido el día más agitado de toda su vida.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Leo saco el brazo de sus ojos son sorpresa y quedó mirando a la puerta son los ojos muy abiertos. Claramente estaba con la guardia baja y la voz de Ella sí que lo sorprendió. Si bien hubiese sido normal de Leo reaccionar bruscamente –o así lo pensaba Ella-, ésta vez se volvió a relajar tras la sorpresa y le habló con suavidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no era necesario que te preocuparas.

Ella caminó con lentitud y se sentó en el sillón junto a él. Prefirió no decirle nada de lo que Theo le había dicho. No quería herir su orgullo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Puedo quedarme aquí cuidándote si así lo quieres.

Leo sonrió.

- Eres amable, pero en serio no es necesario.

Se quedó contemplando a Ella por unos instantes y volvió a mencionar el tema:

- De nuevo… lamento haberte gritando antes. No debí hacerlo.

- No, no debiste. Sobre todo porque en realidad no tenías motivos para hacerlo. Después de que te marchaste tu amigo Theo apareció por la iglesia y estuvimos charlando. Me contó lo que sucedía y bueno… le dije que no era verdad lo que había pasado. Él debió confundir lo que vió esa noche, pero finalmente no fue así: nada sucedió entre Omer y yo Leo. Pensé que debías saberlo.

Leo miró extrañado.

- No comprendo –dijo-.

- Por eso cuando te encontraste con Omer él estaba así. Hablamos y le dije que para mí hubiera sido una buena forma de despedirnos, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. Se sintió muy defraudado de que hubiera tomado la decisión de venir aquí. Así que decidimos no… "continuar con el plan".

- ¿Estás diciéndome la verdad? Ella no importa lo que haya pasado, es tu vida y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. –Leo estaba notablemente calmado.

- Lo sé, pero me pareció un desperdicio tener que verte molesto por algo que en verdad no sucedió. Theo y yo hablamos y me dijo que te dijera que lo siente, que no fue su intención enredar las cosas. Está muy avergonzado, por eso no ha venido para acá. Cuando te sientas con más ánimos podrías ir a hablar con él.

Por supuesto, Ella comprendía que todos los actos de Theo eran con el objetivo de proteger a su amigo. No iba a delatarlo.

- Lo haré. Gracias por el mensaje.

* * *

><p>Leo no quería pensar en el supuesto "error" de Theo. Literalmente le daba una molestia en la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en el entrometido pero bien intencionado amigo que Leo sabía, era capaz de todo con tal de que él estuviera bien. Le pareció dulce de parte de Ella eso sí el querer cubrirlo. Era encantador como ninguno, eso estaba por seguro.<p>

Prefería no pensar en eso mientras tanto. Lo único que tenía en mente mientras caminaba rumbo a la residencia del profeta eran unos viejos libros que llevaba bajo el brazo y si estaría a salvo con Ella. Era antiguas copias del código vampírico; una ley ya obsoleta y olvidada por supuesto, pero de todas formas valiosa en los conocimientos que esto podría entregar a la nueva elegida de sangre.

Caminó un trecho no muy largo pero le llamó la atención hallar la puerta de entrada sin seguro. Ella ya se encontraba allí, reposando en la alfombra de la sala junto a la chimenea. Leo pensó por un momento en dar vuelta atrás y marcharse, aprovechando que la joven aún no notaba su presencia, pero el deseo de estar con ella una vez más lo superó de inmediato.

- Pensé en traerte más material de lectura pero veo que estás más interesada en la música. –Fue lo más ingenioso que Leo pudo crear en el segundo que puso un pie dentro de la sala. En efecto, Ella estaba ojeando su nueva colección de discos y ya tenía varios esparcidos por la alfombra.

- ¡Leo! -se soprendió- no te escuché entrar. Me asustaste...

- Puedo venir más tarde si lo prefieres.

- No, está bien, pasa. Siéntate aquí -Ella hizo un pequeño espacio moviendo una pila de discos junto a ella-. Lamento el desorden, pero desde la primera vez que vi este montón de música que quise escarbar en este cajón.

- Yo te traje un par de libros -dijo Leo extendiéndole esos viejos manuscritos ya sentado junto a ella-. Creo que si hubiera sabido que estabas más interesada en la música habría hecho un mejor intento.

- ¿De què hablas? Esto está bien. ¿Qué son?

- En realidad de diversión creo que tienen poco pensándolo bien: son las antiguas leyes de los vampiros. Creí que podrían serte útiles ...para comprender mejor con qué estarás lidiando de ahora en adelante.

- Gracias Leo -Ella miró con ternura los ojos del vampiro y pudo decir por fin algo que deseaba expresar desde la primera vez que vio la nueva residencia-, y gracias por todo esto también. Jamon me dijo que fue más que nada tu trabajo. Está precioso, muchas gracias.

Leo sonrió complacido y miró alrededor.

- Si bueno... quedó bastante bien. -Ella rió y sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿debí haber sido más humilde?

- No Leo -Ella continuaba disfrutando la gracia de su acompañante- está bien así. En serio, está bien que seas tú mismo.

Ambos se miraron con calma por unos instantes y el silencio por más corto que fuera no tardó en provocar incomodidad entre ambos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor hoy? -preguntó Ella por fin-.

- Si -respondió Leo algo avergonzado-. Gracias por haberte preocupado ayer... te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Leo sabía en su corazón que mentía. Pero deseó también con toda su alma no darle a Ella nunca más un susto como ésa. Tampoco quería dárselo a él mismo.

Leo colocó los nuevos libros de Ella junto a los demás y la ayudó a ordenar el desparrame de discos que tenía en la sala de estar. También la ayudó a mover unas cosas en su cuarto y juntos pensaron qué otras cosas agregarle al cuarto de baño, la única ala de la residencia que aún no estaba terminada.

- Leo... quiero un bebedero de agua en la entrada. De esos como los que hay en las plazas ¿puedes conseguirme uno?

- Seguro -fue su respuesta-.

Si bien Ella había amado esa residencia desde que la vio... ésta era la primera vez que se sintió en ella como en casa. La casa que nunca soñó despierta con tener, pero aquella que en realidad siempre había estado en sus sueños.


	14. Un regreso inesperado

Hola gente! Disculpen por la demora pero por algún extraño motivo este capítulo fue más difícil de escribir que los demás.

Espero que con el próximo sea más fluido. Saludos y gracias por pasar.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 14<em>

"**Un regreso inesperado"**

- Esto debe estar demasiado pesado. Si un vampiro tiene algo de problemas para cargarlo entonces realmente te excediste.

- Menos habla y más trabajo ¿ok? Mira que me lo debes.

Theo cargaba un enorme baúl hacia la nueva residencia de Ella. El trato por prevenir que Leo lo matase fue que a cambio, él la ayudara con su mudanza. Pensó que era buena idea pero tras ocho viajes entre la casa de la profeta y su nuevo hogar, lo estaba comenzando a reconsiderar.

- ¿Qué tienes en estas cajas de todas formas?

- Nada. Cosas de chica – Ella empezaba a disfrutar el torturar la curiosidad de Theo, y también su enorme facilidad para aburrirse. Leo, quien por su lado ordenaba la habitación disfrutaba mucho de las disputas entre ambos.

- ¿Las chicas siempre dicen eso cuando quieren ocultar sus máscaras faciales, máquinas depiladoras y cosas así, no es cierto?

El rostro de Ella se sonrojó.

- Eres imposible ¿lo sabías?

Theo sonrió burlesco y continuó arrastrando el baúl.

- ¿Ves de la que te salvas Leo? Si ya fuera tu novia serías tú el que tendría que lidiar con todo este trabajo.

Leo y Ella abrieron los ojos como dos huevos fritos y se quedaron inmóviles por al menos unos tres segundos. De verdad que Theo era imposible. Finalmente los aludidos se miraron disimuladamente por encima del hombro de su tercer acompañante y compartieron sus pensamientos:

_- ¿Qué acaso no comprende nada de lo que dice? -Ella susurró para sus adentros._

_- Oh no, él sabe perfectamente lo que causan sus palabras -Fue la respuesta de Leo._

Ambos sonrieron. Ella se ruborizó un poco pero continuó dejando en su lugar cualquier cosa que Theo iba sacando de las cajas. A pesar de todo se había llevado sus libros de la escuela y había quedado en repasar algunas materias con Zohar y Nikki que la visitarían la próxima semana.

Leo parecía bien de salud, ciertamente se veía mucho más compuesto después de su "episodio" por lo que ni Ella ni Theo se opusieron a que realizara la serie de trabajos pesados en la residencia, ni tampoco a que fuera a buscar la fuente de agua que Ella había solicitado. Tenía algunas ideas de dónde podía encontrar alguna.

- Leo, no tienes que ir tan lejos ni recorrer media ciudad buscándola. Fue solo un capricho, no es algo que necesito en verdad. -Ella no quería que Leo se esforzara demás en sus demandas, menos en esas dónde sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la buena voluntad del vampiro.

- No, está bien, no te preocupes. Además no tardaré, estoy seguro que puedo encontrarla.

- Leo, te lo digo... no es necesario.

- Ella... calma... -la miró con ternura y sin que ella se lo esperara, la tomó por el cuello con sus manos frías y se acercó a una distancia que la puso un poco incómoda- YO quiero hacierlo. Además... tengo ganas de salir y respirar un poco. De verdad... quiero ir a buscarla.

Ella no podía pelear contra ese argumento ni menos con la cálida mirada de Leo tan cerca de la suya. No continuó sus reclamos y lo dejó marchar mientras Theo se quejaba a lo lejos de por qué Leo podía irse y él se tenía que quedar trabajando y bla bla bla. Ella se quedó mirándolo mientras caminaba con calma por el camino de piedra en busca de algo más que la hiciera feliz. Y se quedó mirando en la misma posición, con la mente en blanco, durante mucho tiempo después de que Leo ya no fuera visible.

* * *

><p>Leo procuró caminar con calma mientras sintiera la mirada de Ella vigilándole la espalda. Apenas percibió que ya no estaba a su alcance se preparó, tomó un respiro, y saltó las escaleras tan alto como pudo y con su velocidad sobrehumana comenzó a jugar en los jardines del templo como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a ser un niño. Se sentía fuerte, recuperado y lleno de vida. Su mente también se sentía juguetona y comenzaba a recordar el rostro de Ella cuando le entregó los libros hace un par de días, y la conversación cómplice que tuvieron en sus mentes a espaldas de Theo el día de hoy... <em>"¡Ella me mantienes vivo!"<em> pensaba, aunque inmediatamente este pensamiento le causara risa, y quisiera eliminarlo porque sabía lo peligroso que era... pero diablos que se sentía bien soñar con ella!

Entre salto y salto un leve crujido de hojas lo paralizó en seco. La expresión del rostro se le transformó en un sólo segundo y volvió a ser el mismo Leo frío y alerta que siempre es cuando está en el mundo real. Un segundo crujido casi de inmediato le volteó la cabeza hacia la izquierda como lo hubiera hecho una bofetada. Allí, tras un árbol, Omer aparecía con su clásica cara asustada. Recién se había percatado de la presencia de Leo en aquel mismo lugar donde el pretendía entrar.

- ¡Leo!

- ¡Omer! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Leo respiró y se calmó frente a la falta de amenaza-.

Omer dudó con qué actitud tratar a Leo, claramente el encuentro lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Ehh.. este... -optó por la indiferencia altanera pero por supuesto sin agresividad, detestaba a Leo pero tampoco quería devolverse a casa con los pantalones en la cabeza- no es que sea de tu incumbencia pero vengo a ver a Ella. Me invitó, soy su invitado. - Lo miró directamente con los ojos bien abiertos como queriendo decir "Sí, así es, por qué habría de mentir."

- ¿Ella te invitó? -Leo lo miró con una suerte de risita y dudó un poco en sus palabras.

- Bueno... desde siempre he sido un invitado la verdad. Tú lo sabías. Ella... siempre quiso recibirme aquí, que yo la visitara.

- Claro, claro... Y... qué quieres que haga yo.

Omer rió.

- Ja! Pues nada Leo. Tan sólo nos hemos topado aquí, que nos hayamos cruzado no significa que ahora tu tengas que algo que ver en el hecho de que estoy visitando a Ella.

Estas palabras provocaron algo de molestia en el vampiro. Se acercó con lentitud a Omer, pero no sin considerar los repercusiones que cualquiera de sus actos pudiera traer para su relación actual con Ella.

- Mira Omer... para serte sincero no creo mucho en tus palabras. Sé que tú y Ella no quedaron en muy buenos términos la última vez y tengo mis dudas si realmente le gustaría verte en este momento. Está en plena mudanza ¿sabes? Creo que puedes alterarla y eso no me parece.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el gran Leo teme que la pueda hacer cambiar de opinión... otra vez?

- Estás siendo muy irrespetuoso Omer... -los colmillos de Leo alcanzaron a asomarse levemente mientras se acercaba al muchacho con una mirada atemorizante.

- No voy a detenerme Leo -Omer tenía miedo pero fue severo y mitó a Leo directamente a los ojos-. Voy a ver a Ella ahora, y tú sabes que ella querrá verme si sabe que estoy aquí. Tienes que respetar los deseos de tu profeta.

Leo no tuvo más remedio que tomar distancia de él y de su posición de alerta y decirle:

- Yo no voy a oponerme a cualquier deseo que Ella tenga, y no me interesa lo que sea que ambos tienen que hablar, no es mi problema. Pero te lo advierto niño, si llego a saber que la importunaste... que fuiste severo con ella o que la hiciste sentir mal... voy a volver para ponerte en tu lugar. ¿Está claro?

Omer tragó saliva y sóloa tinó a asentir en silencia.

- Bien. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme. Hay unos encargos que debo cumplir.

Y se marchó. Omer no podía creer que Leo no hubiese querido quedarse al encuentro. Pero bueno, era algo positivo. Un obstáculo menos para lo que quería hacer.

Siguió caminando por el sendero de piedra hasta que divió una bella casa que supuso, entre todo lo lúgubre que cubría a ese templo, debía ser la residencia de Ella.

- Este debe ser el único lugar hermoso de aquí.

Ella saltó de su asiento de donde por fin descansaba después de toda una mañana de trabajo. El viejo libro que cubría su cara para taparle la luz se desplomó al suelo y la lámpara de la mesita de lectura casi cae también gracias al codazo que ésta le propinó.

- ¡Omer! -Fue lo único que atinó a decir con el libro en una mano y la lámpara balanceándose en la otra. Le tomó un segundo poder decir algo más. -No puedo creer que estés aquí.

Ella no hallaba qué decir. Después de la incómoda y difícil última vez, y ahora mudándose a la residencia... se estaba acostumbrando a pensar que nunca más vería a Omer, o al menos nunca más los dos solos, frente a frente, hablando sobre su relación. Ella supo de inmediato que algo así iba a pasar al ver a Omer parado en su puerta. Y lo peor de todo es que no estaba para nada preparada para algo así.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que odiabas este lugar.

- No conocía este lugar. -Omer entró y dió un par de vueltas y miradas por la habitación- Y está bastante _cool_ si puedo opinar.

- Por supuesto que puedes opinar.

Ambos se miraron por largos segundos, se acercaron y cerraron el saludo con un largo y apretado abrazo.

- Me alegra verte -le dijo Ella-. Me alegra que hayas venido y que podemos hablar en paz y estar alegres.

- A mi también Ella. Quería decirte que lamento mucho por como reaccioné la última vez. Fui un idiota...

- Omer no te preocupes. Fue mi culpa, no fui honesta contigo como debía haberlo sido desde el principio. Te lo debía al menos por el largo tiempo que hemos estado juntos y en el que me has apoyado.

- Y debí haberte apoyado con esto también. Fui un tonto y un insensible Ella, pero debes reconocer también que lo que pasó me tomó por sorpresa. Yo estaba empezando a tener otras ideas para nosotros...

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- ¿Fui un iluso, Ella? ¿Debí haberme dado cuenta yo solo de que lo correcto era terminar nuestra relación y dejarte cumplir tu destino?

- No Omer. Debí haber sido yo la que te lo dijera. -Ella bajó la mirada y pensó un segundo para sus adentros-. Debí haber sido yo también la que entendiera eso antes que nadie. Debí haber sido menos infantil y darme cuenta de mi deber.

- ¿Entonces... eso quiere decir que ya no podemos estar juntos? ¿Aunque estés aquí y lo intentemos con toda el alma?

- Omer yo... -Ella no esperaba estas palabras tan llenas de esperanza pero también tan llenas de peligro- yo no creo que eso sea posible. Ya no. No podemos ser tan ilusos de pensar que un noviazgo de chicos como el nuestro puede sobrevivir aquí, en el mundo de los vampiros. Menos cuando yo soy la elegida de sangre y tu eres un humano.

- ¿Y si las cosas no tuvieran que ser así? Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario, Ella.

- ¿Es que de qué otro modo puede ser? Así es como son las cosas y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

- Sí hay algo Ella... -Omer tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, pegó su nariz a la de su amada y la miró fijamente y con todo su amor- podemos evitar que yo sea un humano en peligro. Puedo convertirme en un vampiro y estar contigo aquí.


	15. Muerto en vida

_Disculpen porque ha pasado más de un mes desde la última actualización. Una mezcla entre crisis creativa y la vuelta a los estudios. Gracias por la espera y gracias por leer._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 15<em>

**Muerto en vida  
><strong>

- No estás hablando en serio.

La expresión del rostro de Ella estaba desencajada. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban tan abiertos como su boca; su cabeza daba pequeñas sacudidas en señal de incredulidad.

- Claro que lo estoy. Tú eres lo único que realmente quiero en la vida –respondió Omer-, no le tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar si es que estoy a tu lado.

- Omer no… Omer no puedes querer algo así. Además yo no soy vampira, tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé, pero es la única forma de pertenecer aquí además de ser un dividido, y tú y yo sabemos que en eso no me puedo convertir.

- Omer no… esto… esto es demasiado, es lo último que esperaba que me dijeras cuando te vi ahí parado.

La cabeza de Ella daba vueltas, tuvo que afirmarse la frente y quitar la mirada del rostro de Omer. Era demasiado para poder ser digerido, una idea demasiado demente para poder tener una conversación racional al respecto.

Omer observó su reacción e intentó ser comprensivo. Era realmente un plan drástico y él estaba conciente de aquello. Acercó su mano a Ella y removió un mechón de sus cabellos para colocarlo detrás de su oreja y así descubrir su rostro.

- Lamento haberte alterado, no era mi intención. Tampoco esperé que fueras a aceptarlo de inmediato… pero tenemos tiempo. Hay que pensarlo y discutirlo. Pero espero de todo corazón que digas que sí y así podamos comenzar esta nueva vida juntos.

Ella no sabía que decir.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Me serviría algo el tiempo a solas la verdad. Esto… esto no era lo que esperaba.

Omer bajó la mirada pero sonrió.

- Tus deseos son órdenes. Eso sí, debo decirte que volveré pronto. Te demostraré que voy en serio con esto.

El muchacho se levantó y en pocos segundos estaba de vuelta en la puerta de la residencia. Procuró cerrar la puerta al salir y suspiró profundamente afuera admirando la belleza del jardín.

_"Eres realmente el tipo más idiota que he conocido ¿sabes?"_

La voz rápidamente lo puso en alerta.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

En su pose habitual, encaramado en la gran rama de un viejo y marchito árbol, el vampiro Theo miraba con expresión de burla y reproche a Omer sin siquiera disimularlo.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy Theo, un vampiro… vecino de Ella. ¿Cómo estás Omer?

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? –preguntó Omer aún sorprendido.

- Si eres cercano a Ella naturalmente te conoceré. No es mi ocupación principal, pero soy uno de los que mantienen a la profetisa a salvo.

- Yo no soy una amenaza para la profetisa; si sabes quién soy debes saberlo.

- Sé que no eres una amenaza …o al menos lo sabía. ¿Qué es eso de que quieres hacerte vampiro? No me parece algo muy prudente de venir a decirle a la elegida en los días de su mudanza. Sabes que puede ser algo muy estresante, la mudanza.

- Ah ya lo veo… eres del tipo listo igual que Leo. –Omer sonreía tan sólo para molestarlo.

- Me alegra que así me veas –respondió el aludido-.

- No vine a molestar a Ella…

- …pero aún así parece que lo has hecho.

- Mira, entiendo que te preocupe tu profeta pero en serio éste no es tu problema.

- No te convertirás en un vampiro –Theo sacó un tono seco y fue brusco y directo con Omer-, nadie acá lo permitirá.

- ¿Disculpa? –Omer reaccionó molesto y miró con desprecio al vampiro mientras éste descendía del árbol y se situaba junto a él- ¿Me pueden explicar cómo esto te concierne?

- ¡Oh es muy simple! Verás, atacar a un humano, y eso incluye una mordedura que es necesaria para convertir a un humano en vampiro, es algo muy grave, un delito para nosotros.

- ¿Y si un humano quiere ser convertido voluntariamente?

- No podría decirte porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Incluso antes de mi época. Pero déjame decirte que debe ser de lo más complicado ¿te imaginas? Tú te mueres y de pronto ¿qué hacemos contigo? – Theo miró al chico con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos - ¿Sabes que es más difícil que hacer desaparecer a alguien? Explicar qué es lo que le pasó una vez que aparece.

Omer tragó saliva un poco nervioso y miró al vampiro con desconfianza. Trató de sonar seguro de lo que decía.

- No me parece como algo imposible de hacer.

Theo sonrió por la reacción del muchacho. Se alejó un poco de él y con una mueca hizo ademán de pensar en la idea.

- Bueno… para empezar tendríamos que enviarte lejos. El Omer que todos conocen tendría que morir, porque tú sabes… morirá –procuró hacer énfasis en esta palabra- y como es lógico, no podría estar dando vueltas por aquí, en la ciudad… luciendo un poco pálido ¿no crees? ¿Cómo pretendes entonces estar al lado de Ella?

- Podemos ir a otro lugar.

- No me parece, niño. El lugar de la profetisa en éste, junto a su comunidad. Ya hemos luchado bastante para que se convenciera de venir aquí y no vamos a dejar que se nos vaya otra vez –se acercó a Omer sigilosamente y entonces extendió sus colmillos procurando que él los viera bien de cerca-, tú sabes… por el mismo motivo.

Omer se quedó en silencio, helado, mirando como Theo retrocedía su cara al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus afilados dientes.

- Me quedaría aquí en la residencia entonces y no saldría jamás. Sería uno de ustedes.

- ¡No serás uno de nosotros! ¡¿Qué no entiendes? – Theo no pudo evitar levantar su voz- ¡Nunca te aceptarán! Serás tan sólo un tonto humano que por un capricho de juventud quiso ser vampiro y paf! …perdió toda su vida. ¡¿Qué diablos se supone que es eso?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Por un momento Omer sintió que estaban hablando de algo más-.

- Mientras no pertenezca por naturaleza allí, el chico que desee con toda su alma ser parte del grupo jamás será aceptado. Tú vas en secundaria, tú debes saber.

- ¿Estás siendo sarcástico?

- Quizás.

- Por un momento allí me pareció que tenías algo en contra de los vampiros.

- ¿Tú crees que debería tener algo en contra de los vampiros? –Theo decidió tentarlo.

- No lo creo, mal que mal tú eres uno.

- Pues te equivocas –Theo abandonó el sarcasmo-, precisamente el ser un vampiro es el principal motivo para tener algo en contra de ser un vampiro. ¿Sabes lo que realmente es un vampiro, niño Omer? ¿Es una bestia? ¿Un parásito chupa sangre? ¿un asesino? ¿el chico más atractivo de tu salón? No, un vampiro es la reminiscencia podrida de un humano, con la cantidad justa de memoria para recordar lo que era no ser un patético adicto a la muerte.

Omer se sintió choqueado por las palabras del joven y también increíblemente incómodo por ellas. Theo prosiguió.

- Un vampiro tiene un instinto de supervivencia mucho más agudo que el tuyo, y aún así necesita la cantidad mínima de alimento para sobrevivir. Es un desperdicio de espacio si me preguntas a mí, tú sabes… porque en realidad no hacemos nada. ¡Ésa es una definición que me gusta! –Su mirada se tornó malvada y sus ojos rojos de sangre- Y quizás una más apropiada para tu inocente y débil mente, que se asustó hasta el aturdimiento con la definición anterior: Un vampiro Omer… es un desperdicio de espacio.

Fue un momento, tan sólo un momento… pero Theo literalmente sintió un torrente de deliciosa sangre moverse hasta su cabeza y sus colmillos, más placentera que la mejor erección que un humano tendría jamás. Tomó un segundo y rió con tristeza para sí mismo. Sólo deslizó su colmillo afilado contra su lengua y calmó lentamente su deseo.

- Tienes suerte de que sea vegetariano.

Omer respiró con los ojos abiertos como huevos fritos y cuando su cuerpo volvió en sí supo lo apretados que estuvieron todos sus músculos durante todo ese momento. A pesar del nerviosismo, decidió mirar el lado positivo y aprovechar la oportunidad.

- Si tienes hambre tú podrías morderme.

Theo rió fuerte y sacudió la cabeza.

- Jamás pasará. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Además no seas tonto, aunque lo hiciera ahora no te convertirías en vampiro y morirías desangrado sin un médico. Ya debes saber que la transformación solo puede ocurrir un par de noches al año.

Omer lo recordó y se sintió un poco avergonzado, avergonzado y decepcionado.

- Y de todas formas –Theo continuó- aunque fueras un vampiro tampoco podrías estar con Ella.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque es una profeta… es superior a todos nosotros. Ni siquiera un vampiro debe aspirar a unirse a su profeta, ella es sagrada para él, y él es indigno de ella. Lo sé bien –dijo, y un breve atisbo de pena pasó por su rostro-, conozco las leyes.

* * *

><p>Leo miró la fuente y cayó en cuenta de que nunca pensó en la forma de trasladarla a la residencia. De seguro se imaginó tan sólo cargándosela al hombro y que claro, un chico de 17 años con una fuente de cemento de una tonelada encima no levantaría sospechas. Pensó que lo mejor era reservarla y después ir a buscarla en un taxi o algo así pero necesitaba dejar un depósito del 60% para la reserva y no llevaba efectivo. Además, Omer conversaba en ese mismo momento con Ella y cómo diablos iba a meter un taxi a la residencia sin que descubrieran a todos los VAMPIROS que vivían allí!<p>

¡Dios! necesitaba tomar aire… estaba de lo más desconcentrado. Definitivamente la visita no le había caído bien.

Esperaría un poco más allí deseando no toparse con Omer a su regreso. No quería verlo…no quería verlo junto con Ella. Charlando, riendo, abrazándose… ¡lo que sea! Por nada del mundo quería verlos juntos. Los celos se lo comían por dentro y el pecho le empezaba a doler. Intentaba no pensar en ellos pero no lo estaba logrando, estaba muy afectado. Nunca en sus 600 años como vampiro pensó en que aquello que más miedo le daría iba a ser un chico de 16 años y la posibilidad de que le quitara a una mujer.

Pensó en eso en el camino de vuelta y también en cómo llevaría la fuente pero lo segundo no iba bien encaminado. Para lo primero eso sí tenía una alternativa.

Tocó con suavidad la puerta de Ella y al escuchar "pase" entró lentamente y se sorprendió de verla sola, arrodillada junto a la chimenea con su pijama ya puesto.

- ¿Estás a punto de irte a la cama?

- Se supone que sí, pero por alguna extraña razón no me he podido mover de aquí.

Ella le prestó atención, pero de todas formas no despegó su vista perdida de la fogata. Leo supo de inmediato que la cita no había ido muy bien. No sabía lo que eso significaba para él eso sí.

Quiso preguntar pero no fue capaz. Tampoco pudo preguntarle "¿quieres que me vaya?" o "¿cómo estuvo la mudanza hoy?" No fue capaz de decirle nada trivial, nada que condujera la conversación hacia otro lugar. Era natural, tuvo durante todo el día todos sus sentimientos amenazándolo en la forma de un profundo nudo de garganta. Necesitaba decirle.

- Ella… ¿vas a volver con Omer? ¿te vas a ir?

La chica lo miró con ternura y sus ojos se pusieron húmedos. Se veía tan hermosa junto a la cálida luz del fuego.

- Esas son en realidad dos preguntas distintas, Leo.

- No nos dejes. No me dejes a mí.

- No lo haré.

- Está bien –dijo Leo- confío en ti.

Quiso marcharse pero tampoco pudo hacerlo.

- Ella… no vuelvas con Omer. No estés conmigo si no quieres pero por favor no regreses a él. Me matarás si lo haces.

Los ahora ojos llorosos del vampiro hicieron que lentos lagrimones bajaran por las mejillas de la profetisa. Esa noche durmió con el pecho apretado.


	16. Debes elegir parte 1

_Hola! He vuelto!_

_Me demoré un poco en actualizar porque me fui de vacaciones. Argentina gracias por recibirme 3 Un saludos a los lectores de ese gran país y a todos lo que siempre leen y comentan mi fic. Saludos._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16<p>

**"Debes elegir" (parte 1)**

- ¡Ella! ¡Debes concentrarte más!

La voz de Jamon se sintió fuerte pero intentando no sonar tan severa. Ella estaba de espaldas en el suelo tratando de reincorporarse. Las manos le ardían cuando trataba de limpiarse la tierra de sus palmas.

- Lo siento Jamon. Creo que hoy no es un buen día para entrenar mis poderes.

- Dijiste que ya no dirías más frases como ésa una vez que ya estuvieses viviendo aquí. ¿Y adivina qué? Ya vives aquí. Se supone que estés 100% concentrada en tus deberes. Era la idea de mudarte ¿no es así? allá afuera habría distracciones y aquí no.

- Lo sé, lo sé... y de verdad lo siento. Quiero dar lo mejor de mí pero mi cabeza me juega malas pasadas.

Jamon respiró un segundo y pensó bien en lo que estaba a punto de decir. No quería desviar el tema ni menos acercarse a asuntos que ya parecían complicados por naturaleza, pero comprendía que era necesario hablar estos temas antes de que se volvieran aún más confusos.

- Ella ¿está todo bien entre tú y Leo, cierto? -no importaba cuánto quisiera no verse involucrado en ellos.

- Si... estamos bien Jamon -le respondió Ella ya levantada del suelo-.

- ¿Ya se le quitó esa idea tonta de que Theo sea tu guardián?

- Si... -Ella rió- ya se le quitó.

- Bien, eso está muy bien. Si queremos que todo salga bien aquí con todo lo nuevo que está pasando, lo mejor es tener a Leo a tu lado cuidándote. Nadie es tan fuerte como él.

Por un segundo Ella pensó en el problema de Leo y su corazón roto, de cómo podía dolerle hasta matarlo. No lo pareció una buena idea comentárselo a Jamon porque aquello podría influir negativamente en su idea de que Leo era el más apto para protegerla. Aún así su curiosidad fue más fuerte. Intentó disimularlo.

- ¿Es Leo realmente el vampiro más fuerte que existe?

- El que yo conozco por lo menos.

- ¿Y cómo exactamente se llega a ser el vampiro más fuerte de todos?

- Mmm... no diría que es algo que se logre. La fortaleza de un vampiro yace en su esencia como ser... en aquello que lo define. Un mal hombre en vida jamás llegará a ser un buen vampiro, o una que vivirá muchos años. Al final es la fortaleza que logras en vida la que determina tu resistencia, tu coraje, tu confianza... y la fuerza de voluntad de tus principios. Mi creencia es que sólo eso hará un gran vampiro de ti una vez que te conviertas.

- Ya veo... entonces Leo debe haber sido un humano muy especial cuando aún estaba vivo. - Ella sintió un poco de pena.

- Lo más probable. Me hubiera gustado conocerle. -Jamón miró a Ella de reojo- Bueno como ves no es algo que se logre con entrenamiento. Ahora bien, el ser un dividido poderoso sí es algo que podemos entrenar.

Ella lo miró como una colegiala mira a su madre cuando ésta le dice que se abrigue al salir de casa por tercera vez.

- ¿Te sientes como un maestro con estos ejemplos tan didácticos? -le preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Necesito formas de llegar a ti sin parecer agresivo, o que te exijo de más. Temo que aún no entiendas qué tan importante es que te entrenes para ser nuestra representante y protectora.

- Lo comprendo Jamon.

- Entonces necesito que, sin importar qué es lo que esté sucediendo contigo, mantengas tu cabeza y tus energías concentradas en lo que estamos haciendo aquí y ahora.

Ella respiró hondo y sonrió.

- Tienes razón. Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Bueno entonces prosigamos.

Ambos tomaron distancia el uno del otro y se posicionaron uno en cada extremo del gran círculo que se encontraba dibujado en el suelo. Ella extendió sus brazos hacia abajo y concentrando su poder incendió de a poco los símbolos en sus dedos. Lentamente comenzó a levantar ambas manos y un gran óvalo, similar a un fuego azul, comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellas. La voz de Jamón se alzó para poder escucharse por sobre la concentración de Ella.

- Esto es lo que llamamos el círculo de protección. Servirá para crear un campo de fuerza que te separará a ti y a los tuyos de un grupo grande y poderoso que venga en tu dirección. Funciona a modo de trampa, por eso es circular, porque los atrapa y los envuelve quitándoles parte de su poder. Dependiendo de su intensidad podrá durar varios segundos que serán útiles mientras eliges una estrategia de ataque, al mismo tiempo que le quitas fuerza a tus oponentes. Ahora intenta sacarlo de ti.

- ¿Qué dices? -Ella contestó asustada intentó manejar la creciente bola de energía que crecía alrededor de sus puños.

- Expúlsalo hacia adelante, hacia el oponente.

- ¡Pero si ahí no hay ningún oponente!

- ¡Ay niña! ¡Has como si lo hubiera! Si no hay nadie allí no podrás lastimar a nadie.

Ella entonces cerró uno de sus ojos para no observar la potencial calamidad que podría dejar. Con temor le dijo a su bola de fuego azul que avanzara hacia adelante y ésta entonces lentamente comenzó a viajar. Antes de que Ella pudiera cantar victoria la bola se terminó de separar de sus manos y perdió su intensidad por completo. No logró avanzar más de medio metro hasta que se deshizo en el aire.

- ¡Demonios! -gritó molesta- Por un momento pensé que podía lograrlo.

- Bueno... si lo piensas durante todo el ejercicio la próxima vez puede que resulte.

Ella miró a Jamon sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

- Trabajar en tus poderes no sólo es trabajar en tus habilidades como dividida, también significa trabajar en tu autoconfianza. Si tú no crees en ti misma ¿qué te hace pensar que tus poderes lo harán?

* * *

><p>Ella estaba clara en que su mayor preocupación debía ser cómo había fallado en el entrenamiento de aquella tarde con Jamon. El problema es que no podía dejar de pensar en Leo y en el miedo que le daba pensar en la posibilidad de que él muriera. Estaba eso y el problema de Omer, que ahora quería ser un vampiro para estar junto a ella. Eran demasiadas cosas para salir exitosa de un entrenamiento pero no podía contarle a Jamon todas esas cosas.<p>

_- ¡Pero haremos a Omer un vampiro entonces! ¿Cuál es el problema?_

La voz de Jamón se le apareció en su cabeza imaginando cómo sería si le contase. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Realmente pensaría así? ... ¿Y qué si lo pensase? ¡Dios! sería demasiado. _"El problema es que en realidad sabes que eso no es lo que quieres"_, se dijo a sí misma.

Omer no debía haber regresado y menos con esa idea en mente. Ella no estaba preparada para algo así. Lo cierto es que pensaba que el problema de Omer ya estaba resuelto -no bien, pero resuelto-, ése y cualquier otro que pudiera venir del mundo de los humanos. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto cuándo ella pensó que lo suyo ya había acabado para siempre?

Y Leo... por supuesto que también estaba Leo. Ni siquiera había querido meter a Leo y a Omer en la misma oración. Si le preocupaba el problema de Leo y su corazón roto entonces aceptar a Omer de vuelta era lo último que podía hacer! ¿Pero Omer lo entendería? Claro que no, sería otra excusa más para sus celos. Aaarrgghh! Estaba harta! Harta de pensar así y no lidiar con la realidad incluso teniéndola pegada justo enfrente. Jamon lo dijo incluso, cómo sus habilidades responderían a ella si carecía de la fortaleza y confianza necesarias para ser en efecto una persona poderosa_. "Nunca verías a una diosa griega no responder a un ataque porque es muy tímida para hacerlo ¿no es así?"_ Pensó para sí misma. Pero era demasiado pronto. Ella aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para decirse a sí misma que no quería a Omer a su lado no porque no quisiera verlo vampiro, sino porque ya había dejado de amarlo. Y tampoco estaba lista para aceptar que su miedo de herir a Leo se debía a que en el fondo, aún tenía sentimientos por él.

Lo pensó bien. Aún había algo que hacer.

Theo aún no terminaba de encender las velas en su cuarto cuando escuchó a Ella en la entrada. Se estaba volviendo más sigilosa sin duda, digna de compartir residencia con un grupo de vampiros.

- ¿Te interrumpo?

- No, para nada -Theo encontró rara la forma en que la muchacha se aproximó-. Entra si quieres.

- Esperaba que pudieses hacerme un favor.

- Por supuesto, sólo dilo.

- Necesito que le lleves esto a Omer -Ella sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y se lo extendió-, el chico que estuvo aquí ayer por la tarde.

Theo tomó el papel y miró a Ella con cara de preocupación.

- Asumo que tendrá que ver con sus intenciones de convertirse en uno de nosotros.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Los escuché hablando. ¿Es un tipo de respuesta? -preguntó mostrándole la nota-.

- Haces eso muy a menudo ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? ¿Escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Me lo han dicho. Es que me aburro mucho.

- Si, bueno... -dijo Ella con un poco de lástima- de todas formas no es excusa. ¿Le entregarás la carta a Omer, y le dirás que lo siento por no ir en persona?

- Claro, confía en mí.

Teo levantó tímido la vista mientras Ella se marchaba y tuvo que decirlo.

- Tampoco le diré a Leo si no quieres.

Ella se volteó con una sonrisa dolida y le respondió

- No tengo intenciones de ocultarle a Leo que Omer estuvo aquí.

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo es más corto porque es en 2 partes. Preferí hacerlo así antes de seguir demorándome en publicar.<em>

_comenten!_


	17. Debes elegir (parte 2)

Nota de la autora: Sé que ha pasada DEMASIADO tiempo desde la última actualización de este fic, pero siempre había querido retomarlo. El hecho de que me aún llegaran mensajes solicitándolo me tenía con un enorme cargo de conciencia. Les prometo solemnemente terminarlo, y a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17<p>

Debes Elegir (parte 2)

Theo caminó con nerviosismo en dirección a la escuela Green y la curiosidad le llegaba a tal nivel que ya casi le picaban las manos. ¿Qué Ella acaso no tenía una mejor persona para éste encargo que él, ya conocido por su poca reserva y respeto por la privacidad ajena? Se sentía pésimo buscando excusas para abrir la carta que con tanta seriedad la profetisa depositó en sus manos, confiándole que con eso solucionaría el conflicto con Omer.

¿Solucionar? ¡Ni siquiera sabía si en la carta Ella se oponía a que el chico se hiciera vampiro! "Esto es una pésima idea" pensó. "Si es que es así, debo hacer algo para impedirlo. Tengo que estar preparado." Le tomó tres horas abrir el sobre desde que Ella lo puso en su poder. Francamente había sido mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en una banca en un pequeño parque cercano a la escuela, oculto para que no muchos pudieran verle. Desplegó las hojas de papel escritas en tinta color celeste y comenzó a leer.

"Mi amadísimo Omer" –Eso no estaba bien.

"Cuán preocupada estoy por lo que me dijiste el otro día. Estaba tan feliz de que llegaras a verme con una sonrisa en el rostro… francamente pensé que pasaría toda esta vida sin volver a ver una de tus sonrisas mirándome. No te miento al decirte que paso la mitad del tiempo fantaseando cómo sería tener tu perdón, y que volviéramos a ser mejores amigos como antes. Fantasear en tener mi antigua vida eso sí es algo que ya no me doy en lujo de soñar: Hace tiempo descubrí que no importando cuánto desease ser una chica normal, simplemente no lo era. Tengo una gran responsabilidad no sólo con los vampiros sino con todo este mundo que tanto amo, uno del que también tú eres parte. ¿Cómo sería capaz de volver a ser hija, hermana, amiga… incluso novia… sabiendo que la seguridad de todos nosotros estaba en mis manos y yo la abandoné? ¿Cómo amar a mi gente así? Ésa no es forma.

Si amas a alguien el sólo hecho de pensar en el dolor de esa persona se vuelve algo insoportable. Es por eso que no los abandono, abandonarlos sería huir de mi deber y es algo que no haré. Y es también el motivo por el que no concibo esa loca idea tuya de convertirte en vampiro. Omer… no voy a decirte lo demente que estás, eso ya lo sabes. Lo que quiero decirte –ahora que he tenido algo de tiempo para digerir tus palabras- es que por sobre mi cadáver tu abandonarás esa hermosa vida llega de posibilidades que tienes para perderte en la miseria de un viejo castillo a mi lado. Junto a mi además, no necesariamente estarás seguro: es altamente probable que quien quiera herirme a mi o a los vampiros vaya tras de ti. Tampoco tengo ninguna forma de asegurarte que estaré aquí para acompañarte. Ardak vivió muchos años, pero no así todos los profetas. Además… la profetisa no está para tener citas y criar una familia. Ya habrás entendido que una vida así para mí ya no es posible. Pero eso está bien, yo ya no siento pena por mí. Por el contrario, quiero dar todo de mí para mantener a este planeta a salvo, y lo cierto es que ya no quisiera vivir mi vida de ningún otro modo. Tener la posibilidad de proteger a mi familia, a ti, a tus hijos, a tus nietos… nada me mantiene más viva que eso. Pero esta vida no será la causa para que tú pierdas la tuya.

Omer… fuiste mi mejor amigo casi toda mi vida. Me enseñaste, me apoyaste, me cuidaste… y esa vida será uno de mis mayores tesoros por lo que me quede de existencia. También me amaste y yo te amé, y fui feliz a tu lado mientras eso fue una posibilidad, pero como ya yo lo hice, debes comprender que las cosas ya no pueden ser lo que eran. Tu amor siempre será un hermoso recuerdo y pondrá una sonrisa en mi rostro siempre que piense en ti. Pero es momento de que yo cumpla con mi destino, y tú salgas y te construyas uno para ti: uno que sea sólo tuyo, y lo suficientemente vivo y lleno de emociones para que esa mente vibrante se mantenga activa. Encontrarás a una chica, y lo más probable es que a más… reirás, sufrirás, perdonarás, darás vida… y allí si quieres elige morir. Pero no aquí, no ahora, y no por mí.

Espero comprendas mis palabras, y no sufras más de lo necesario por esto. Si bien no puedo cumplir tus deseos hoy, quiero que sepas que siempre querré ser tu amiga y velaré por tu bienestar. El secreto de la profetisa es tuyo y confío en que lo guardarás por el cariño que siempre nos tendremos.

Las puertas de mi hogar estarán siempre abiertas para ti.

Espero no pase mucho tiempo hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, y espero sinceramente que en ese momento habrá paz entre nosotros.

Con amor por siempre,

Ella.

Theo dobló el papel de vuelta sintiéndose como un perfecto canalla. Esto era algo que nadie más debió haber leído. Procuraría borrarlo de su memoria tanto como se pudiera.

Se mantuvo unos segundos sentado pensado en sí fingía o no frente a Omer que había leído la carta. Decidió que era mejor que no: no era muy bueno mintiendo y además no estaba de humor; además a quién iba a engañar, ni siquiera procuró abrir el sobre sin que se notase.

Miró un poco hacia dentro de la escuela y decidió esperar hasta el descanso de los alumnos para abordar a Omer, ojalá sin que nadie lo notara. Sería algo difícil porque parecía nunca despegarse de esa tal Nikki. Lo abordó camino al baño.

- Hey Omer… ¿tienes un minuto?

El pobre chico quedó pegado en el techo del susto.

- Dios. Casi me matas de la impresión. ¿Qué es lo quieres? ¿No ves que estoy en la escuela?

- Es importante. Te traigo un mensaje de la profetisa.

Theo intentó sonar formal. Omer por su parte puso los ojos tan grandes como dos huevos fritos, lo tomó de la manga y lo llevó de inmediato a un lugar más apartado junto al patio. Se notaba ansioso, aunque Theo no podía notar si era de miedo o felicidad, lo cual era bueno, porque una sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro del muchacho le habría revuelto el estómago.

- ¡Dime! ¡dime! –le repetía Omer-. ¿Qué noticias traes?

- Ella te manda esto.

Le extendió una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro partes, sin sobre. Omer abrió sus grandes ojos, y antes de que pudiese sonreír Theo murmuró:

- Lo siento.

El vampiro se marchó con destreza hacia las profundidades del jardín, y después, hacia la calle. Omer sintió un peso enorme sobre sus hombros, como si de pronto hubiera comenzado a llover y las gotas de de agua fueses enormes balas que le atravesaban la camisa. Sintió pisadas tras de él, y algo de alivió recibió al apoyar sus sollozos en el hombro de Nikki, quien había llegado a consolarlo.

Theo miraba la escena escondido desde la copa de un árbol, con el espíritu un poco dolido. Sintió pena por el muchacho, pero después, pequeñas ganas de sonreír le llegaban al rostro. Casi podía recordar lo que era sufrir por amor. "Estará bien" pensó, "¡Vive la vida, Omer! Que si no lo hacemos entonces qué sentido tiene estar aquí".

El vampiro se trasladó con calma a la residencia de la profetisa. Le diría "misión cumplida" o algo así, y después iría a visitar a Jamon. Hacía tiempo que no compartía con otros. Se acercó hacia la puerta de Ella pero antes de que pudiese llamar sintió unos murmullos. Quiso no cometer los errores de siempre y decidió mirar por la ventana. Allí vio la vio abrazada junto a Leo, ambos de rodillas junto al sillón. Theo se limitó a moverse sigilosamente antes de que notaran su presencia, no quiso interrumpir. Jamás podría haber sospechado cuánto se arrepentiría luego de aquella decisión.

Cinco minutos antes Leo tocó la puerta de Ella mientras ella se disponía a preparar su almuerzo. La timidez lo desconcentraba un poco, por lo que habían hablado la última vez, pero tenía noticias que darle que no podían esperar.

- ¿Interrumpo? –preguntó Leo mientras la vieja puerta de madera se cerraba tras de él.

Ella se sorprendió, pero sólo un poco.

- Ah, hola Leo. Pasa, estaba a punto de comenzar a cocinar.

- Es una lástima que tu mitad humana aún guíe tu sistema digestivo. Es mucho más fácil cuando eres un vampiro.

- Ehh… según recuerdo, no es así.

Ambos rieron y después se miraron por unos segundos. Ella percibía la mirada calma y bella de Leo sobre la suya; esa de los ojos claros y brillantes, seria pero al mismo tiempo seductora. Su pechó se sintió raro. Leo le habló y ella podía sentir toda la dulzura de su voz.

- Resolví lo de la fuente –le dijo.

- Ah. ¿De veras? Eso es genial, muchas gracias.

- Sí, eso sí debo informarte que llegará acá en un par de días –Leo sonó un poco avergonzado-. Confieso que tuve que contratar el servicio de despacho especial que tenían en aquel lugar. Pensé que la visión de un adolescente cargando una fuente de concreto al hombro podría levantar sospechas.

- Jajaja. Es cierto, bien pensado –le respondió Ella-. Pero Leo… debió haber sido costoso, ¿tenemos el dinero?

- No te preocupes por eso, está resulto.

- ¿Y cómo?

- Eso sí prefiero no confesar.

Su mirada y sonrisa torcida volvían a ser las de antes. Leo con su pícara inteligencia, diciendo nada en lo absoluto pero todo a la vez. En ese momento, Ella recordó esos primeros encuentros entre ambos, el de la muchacha tímida que era perseguida por el nuevo galán. Leo, el chico serio y misterioso de la escuela Green, estaba frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa de amor, y entonces no pudo evitar llorar un poco. Corrió hacia sus brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Leo la recibió asustado y perplejo.

- No quiero hacerte daño. Ni yo ni nadie. Prométeme que serás fuerte, que serás mejor que yo. A veces todo lo que quiero es ser fuerte, más fuerte que tú, para así no necesitarte, y para que no corras peligro a mi lado. Pero después problemas ocurren, o las lecciones de Jamon me agotan, y me doy cuenta de lo débil que soy y me odio, me odio a mí misma.

Parecía una niña, acurrucada en su pecho buscando seguridad y consuelo. Leo la sujetaba acariciándole el cabello, sonriendo dulcemente una vez más.

- No eres débil, sólo estás recién comenzando. Todo lo que has hecho en el último tiempo: recuperar el dolbar, unir a la comunidad en paz con los humanos, venir hacia acá, abrazar tu destino… todo eso es testimonio de la fortaleza que hay en ti, Ella. Tu corazón es bueno y firme, allí está tu fortaleza –su mirada entonces cambió, y sus ojos se tornaron un poco sombríos y su voz se percibió con pena-; y de mí… de mí no debes preocuparte. Ese no es tu trabajo. Sólo yo debo preocuparme por ti, y allí termina.

- No puedo evitarlo –le susurraba Ella aún apoyada en su pecho-. Por eso también me odio; trato, pero no logro dejar de ser una niña soñadora, que recuerda tus besos cada vez que la miras y cuya respiración se agita nada más al estar cerca de tu aroma. Perdóname Leo, pero no sé si alguna vez pueda estar a la altura de la profetisa, y olvidar a la joven que se enamoró de su guardián.

Leo tembló y la abrazó fuerte, y ambos descendieron de rodillas hacia la alfombra. Unidos por el deseo mutuo, pero divididos por la ansiedad de lo prohibido, se mantuvieron así por varios segundos. Cuando Ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró nuevamente, sintió la enorme necesidad de decirle:

- Tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal.

Leo la miraba fijo, absorbiendo uno a uno los detalles de su belleza: sus ojos grandes, su piel rica y tersa, las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con saltar al exterior. Entonces le respondió:

- Yo también, pero prefiero morir en paz que vivir como un cobarde.

Se besaron fuerte y profundamente por lo que en sus corazones pareció una eternidad, pero lo cierto es que prontamente sucumbieron ante el silencio y el ruido de sus bocas y cayeron al suelo en un apasionado abrazo, mientras con desesperación comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. El miedo de hace algunos momentos desapareció, olvidado junto a las prendas que yacían solitarias a la derecha de sus cuerpos desnudos. Leo tomó a Ella con fuerza por la cintura, y la situó bajo él, donde permanecía cálida, sintiendo el peso del vampiro sobre todo su ser. Su respiración se agitaba y con los ojos cerrados, percibía la dureza de sus colmillos rozándole los hombros. Leo parecía hambriento, pero no, no realmente. Sus manos intentaban controlarse de apretar los brazos de la joven con demasiada fuerza. Ella gimió cuando su beso le inundó el cuello, y Leo la penetró con desesperación, intentando calmar sus colmillos antes de silenciarla con un beso.

Se rehusaron a dormir, también a abandonar de inmediato la alfombra. Comenzaban a sentir un poco de frío pero los amantes jóvenes serán siempre unos rebeldes. Mientras tanto Theo ya iba lejos, demasiado lejos para advertir que Jamon y dos de sus hombres iban en dirección a casa de Ella.


End file.
